Taking a Chance
by MB86
Summary: Taking a vacation helps John and Teyla realize that it is time to put their fears aside and take a chance. Post Season 5. J/T.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking a Chance**

**Summary: **Taking a vacation helps John and Teyla realize that it is time to put their fears aside and take a chance. Post Season 5.

_A/N: This idea came to me recently and I didn't think I would have time to write it down but then I had this irresistible urge to write. So in between homework and classes I managed to write and well...this is what came out. Takes place after Season 5 so if you haven't watched it yet beware there are a few spoilers for it._

He easily found a parking space, since it was still afternoon on a weekday it wasn't as full as if it would have been the weekend. Rodney and Ronon had decided to stay at the mall which was only a few minutes away, while John and Teyla took Torren to the park. They had decided they would meet for lunch later.

"We're here," he announced as he turned off the car.

He turned towards Teyla and saw her looking out the window, "It's beautiful," she said.

"Yeah it is. Always loved the park," he said as he opened his door and climbed out while she followed suit. He opened the back door and found Torren looking around as well.

"Hey buddy, ready for some fun?"

Torren laughed, clapped and then stretched out his arms toward John, eager to be taken out of the car seat.

John chuckled, "I guess that's a yes."

He unbuckled the belt, which had been a hassle earlier, he hadn't a clue how to work a car seat and it had taken all three men almost an hour to properly fit it in the car. He slowly picked up Torren and closed the door, double checking his pockets for the car keys before he closed his own door.

"Ready to go?" he asked both of them. Teyla nodded and Torren screamed in delight. John chuckled once again.

"Do you wish for me to help you with Torren, John?" Teyla asked as they headed towards the park.

John shook his head. "It's fine, plus he's holding on pretty tight. I don't think you'll be able to pry him away from me."

She smiled as she noticed Torren's little hand grip the back of John's light jacket tightly.

"This place looks very big, have you visited this place before?"

"Nope, never been here and it is pretty big but don't worry we won't get lost…I think."

She smiled once again. They reached a path that led to several different directions of the park.

"Which path should we take?"

"Well, there's a playground over there so how about we go there?" he said as he pointed ahead of them.

"Very well."

They walked in silence for a while, only the sound of their shoes stepping on the gravel and the occasional sound of a bird filling the air. They looked out, taking in the view when suddenly Torren gave out a laugh. They both turned to look at him and followed his gaze to a squirrel that had decided to venture out of his home. John noticed that the grass was pretty leveled, no bumps or holes that Torren could trip over so he carefully set him down. As soon as his sneakers touched the grass he began to walk as quickly as he could towards the squirrel, clapping and pointing at it. He had already been walking on his own for a few weeks and hardly fell anymore.

Teyla and John walked behind him, keeping a close eye on him, making sure he didn't fall.

"Looks like he's enjoying himself already."

"He surely is." She smiled as she watched her son attempt to catch up with the squirrel.

"How 'bout you?" he asked looking at her.

"I am as well. I am enjoying being away from Atlantis for a while."

"That's good, we could all use some time away right now."

She nodded in agreement. They both turned to look back at Torren who was looking up a tree where the squirrel had apparently scurried up to.

John crouched down next to him. "Looks like you scared the poor squirrel away, buddy."

Torren just gave him a confused look, not understanding why the creature wouldn't want to play with him.

He stood up and took Torren's hand. "C'mon the playground's over there."

They finally reached the playground and as soon as Torren saw the brightly colored equipment he began clapping and screaming, eager to climb on everything. John and Teyla laughed as they watched his reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teyla felt her heart grow warm as she watched John play with Torren. She enjoyed watching them together, it seemed that John had a great way with children and every time he would be around Torren he showed a different side of him. He seemed to care much for her son and this only intensified her feelings for him. She never told him how she felt even before Kanaan came along for fear that he would not feel the same. She had to bury those feelings deep inside and had successfully managed to do so but after her relationship with Kanaan ended, those feelings began to creep back up. She thought she would be able to control them but every time that he would brush past her or be at close proximity they would make their way to the surface once again.

She had struggled with her feelings even more the past few days since they had begun to spend more time together. When John suggested that all five of them should take a few days trip away from Atlantis to help them relax, she thought it would be a good idea.

Her trip to the hotel spa had helped her tremendously but when she went to pick up Torren from John's room, who had volunteered to take care of him while she had some time to herself, the scene before her brought all those feelings to the surface at full force. She found them both asleep, Torren resting comfortably on top of John, his head resting on his chest and his small hand clutching the front of John's shirt. In turn John had one hand on Torren's back while he had his other arm protectively around her son. She had stood by the door, not wanting to wake them, trying to control herself, something that she had been very good at until that moment.

She had looked around the room and found Torren's toys spread out all over the floor including an empty cookie package, which made her smile. John always seemed to find a way to give Torren some sort of sweet.

The sound of laughter brought her back to the present and she turned to see that they had moved on to what John had informed her were swings. As John continued to push Torren, he kept laughing and screaming in delight. She smiled once again.

"Hey Teyla, why don't you join us?" John called out to her.

She walked towards them and saw John give her one of his lopsided smiles and she couldn't help but give him one of her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John watched as Teyla went down the slide with Torren. He was glad that she seemed to be enjoying herself, she had seemed stressed out more than usual lately and he guessed that leaving her home had finally taken a toll on her. He thought that a bit of a vacation might be good for the team, especially for her and when she agreed he was delighted. He wanted to make her laugh and smile again and take her on a short tour of Earth to make her forget her troubles even if only for a while.

Her happiness was the only thing that mattered to him, always had been but he couldn't tell her how he felt. He didn't want to lose her but he knew if he didn't tell her he would regret it. His fear of her not feeling the same way kept him from acting on his feelings. Many thought that he was fearless, that nothing scared him but the thought of losing her gave him many restless nights and had become his greatest fear.

He hoped that this trip, away from everything and everyone would give him enough courage to tell her how he felt because ever since she and Kanaan had split up, his feelings for her broke through the wall that he had so successfully built. It would eat at him everyday and whenever he would spend any time with her those feelings threatened to burst onto the surface to make themselves known. It took every ounce of strength he had to keep them from showing but it had become increasingly harder to do so lately. His control would occasionally slip and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. He would have to take the inevitable rejection and live with it but at least he would not beat himself up for it anymore.

Her laughter brought him back to Earth and the smile that had been permanently plastered on his face since they arrived at the park grew bigger, that was the laugh that he had been so eager to hear all day.

"Hey, you two having fun without me?" he yelled out as he ran over to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of playing in the playground they decided to take a break. They sat on the grass, watching Torren chase another squirrel. It looked like he would tire himself out sooner rather than later. John quickly glanced at Teyla and noticed her smile, it seemed that her mood had improved greatly and he was glad, he didn't like to see her sad or worried. A slight breeze blew and a strand of her hair covered her eyes which she quickly tucked the strand behind her ear, never looking away from Torren.

"You know we're gonna get back as soon as we can," he told her.

Teyla turned to look at him with a confused look on her face.

"To Pegasus. You're going to see your people again."

She smiled, "I know, John."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that. I know you still miss them and that it must be hard for you to be here and not there. I noticed how preoccupied you were the past week and-"

"Wait, John, you thought it was my people that was worrying me?"

"Well, yeah. It wasn't?" _Maybe he shouldn't have said anything_, he thought.

She smiled. "My people are always on my mind but it has nothing to do with the last week. I was preoccupied with other things but do not worry I will be fine."

"Oh, well I just assumed…"

She placed a hand on his arm. "It is all right, I appreciate your concern."

She gave him a smile and noticed something new in his eyes, something that she had not seen from him before and suddenly those feelings threatened to make their way back to the surface again.

John didn't look away and when she had placed her hand on his arm, the final ounce of strength that he had left shattered and those feelings finally broke through that wall. He knew that if he didn't take the chance right now he might regret it forever so he leaned towards her hoping that she wouldn't pull back. He felt his lips brush against hers and he started gentle and slow, making sure to give her the freedom to pull back if she wanted to but she didn't. The only thought in his mind was the way that her lips felt against his, the sweet smell of what he could only describe as Teyla and the taste of the chocolate that she had eaten earlier. He finally remembered where they were and he grudgingly shortened the sweet kiss. As they pulled apart he noticed her smile and he couldn't help the smile that had suddenly appeared on his own face. _Well, she hadn't run away, _he thought and if the smile on her face was any indication, she didn't regret it either.

"So…" he began, "that was interesting." He remembered saying that before and thought back to that kiss.

She gave a chuckle, obviously thinking back to the same event. "Yes, very."

He smiled and then cleared his throat, not really sure of what to do next, he hadn't thought that far ahead. He didn't want to mess this one up, he cared too much for Teyla and he wanted her to know that.

Teyla could not believe what had just happened, the one thing that she had thought would never happen just had. She noticed John's internal struggle and she knew that maybe he needed a bit of encouragement to say what he apparently wanted to say. This time she pressed her lips to his, he was momentarily stunned but recovered quickly and responded to her kiss. The same gentleness as before was there and she applied a bit more pressure to assure him that she wanted this as well. They broke apart and Teyla gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile, which apparently worked because he took her hand and cleared his throat once again.

"I was an idiot for not telling you how I felt before but I was scared that maybe you didn't feel the same way and that it would ruin the wonderful friendship we have, it was something that I didn't want to happen so I buried those feelings deep inside. Then Kanaan came into the picture and I thought that I had lost my chance forever but then I saw that maybe I had been given a second chance. I knew that I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't tell you how I felt but the fear was still there. I knew I had to take a chance or beat myself up forever for it. I care for you Teyla, I always had, more than I have ever cared for anyone, " he looked towards Torren, who was now sitting near them looking at a butterfly, "I care for Torren as well, he's the greatest kid I know. I know that I'm probably not the greatest with kids but well…I just don't want to keep these feelings for you inside anymore."

He saw Teyla's eyes glisten with tears but the smile never left her face.

"John, I must confess that I have also felt the same way for a long time but felt that you might not feel the same way. I accepted Kanaan's attention because I thought I would never have a chance with you and since then my feelings for you have only grown. It has been harder to keep them in control for the past few days and I could not figure the best way to keep them at bay but to know that you feel as I do…I have no words to express my happiness."

His smile grew bigger, if that was even possible. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned towards her once again and when their lips met once again, he knew that he would never get tired of kissing her.

"Ma!"

They broke apart and turned towards Torren, who had tired of looking at butterflies and squirrels and was standing next to them. They both looked sheepishly at him.

Suddenly, John's phone rang, they had all been given phones to use during their vacation. He looked at the screen and rolled his eyes. "It's Rodney," he told her.

"Yes, Meredith," he answered with a smile.

Teyla chuckled as she sat Torren on her lap. She heard Rodney's voice carry over to where she was.

"You're always hungry, nothing out of the ordinary there," he said into the phone and she heard Rodney's voice answer back.

"Fine. We'll be right there. Yes, Rodney we're leaving right now. Bye."

"Well apparently it's time to go," he announced as he picked up Torren from Teyla's lap and stretched out his hand to help her up.

"Rodney is hungry, I presume?" she asked as she took his hand.

John laughed, "yeah, told me that his glucose level is dangerously low but I think that Ronon's driving him nuts already."

Teyla laughed as she dusted herself off.

"Well buddy, time to go. Uncle Rodney is hungry but I promise we'll be back soon," he told Torren as he tickled him. Torren giggled and grabbed onto the back of John's jacket once again.

He put his arm around Teyla, "You don't mind, do you?" he asked her as they made their way towards the car. He usually wasn't one for such public display of affection but he couldn't help himself at the moment.

She snuggled closer, a bit surprised with both the question and action. "Of course not and about your earlier comment, I believe you have a great way with children and a great influence on Torren…at times," she smiled. "Right, Torren?"

He nodded his head and planted a kiss on John's cheek.

John gave a shy smile, "if you say so."

"I wonder how Ronon and Rodney are going to react?" Teyla asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I think having a camera handy would be great."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: First of all, thanks to everyone that read, reviewed and favorited. Second, this was originally meant to be a oneshot but I felt that there could be more to it, blame the plot bunnies. So anyway, this is what came out, hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 2**

"Looks like the trip to the park worked."

"Huh?" John looked up from where he was attempting to calm Torren down, who had gotten a little fussy.

They had arrived at the mall several minutes ago to find the food court mildly busy and a very agitated Rodney, who as soon as they had picked a table, made a dash for the nearest food booth to order his food, with Teyla right at his heels. They had decided that they wouldn't let their friends know about them just yet, they figured a little teasing would be fine, besides they didn't want to see Rodney choke on his food. So they showed up, acting as if nothing had happened and so far it had been working.

"Teyla looks happier," Ronon said as he glanced over to where Teyla ordering food for both her and Torren.

"Oh yeah. Parks always brighten people's day."

"Right," Ronon said suspiciously. He had noticed something different between the two as soon as they had arrived. They had tried to hide it and if it had been someone else they might have gotten away with it but he was able to see that subtle, sudden change between the two. Something must have happened at the park because there was something different about the way that they looked at each other. He wasn't quite sure yet, but he would have to test out his theory some way. He hoped that his friends had finally told each other how they felt, they had been hiding their feelings for way too long and he felt he was about ready to knock some sense into them. Ok, maybe not Teyla, she would probably beat him to a pulp but he could take on Sheppard.

John glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothin'" he answered feigning innocence.

John narrowed his eyes at him but Ronon just smiled.

"Well, it appears that it will be a while before our food is ready," Teyla announced as she walked back to their table.

"Where's Rodney? I thought he was with you?" John asked noticing the absence of the scientist.

"He was, but he changed his mind and went to order something else," she answered as she sat down across from John.

He rolled his eyes, "Typical."

She smiled at him, "You two should go order your food. I will stay and look after Torren."

Ronon immediately stood up, eager to try the variety of food that was offered.

"You sure? We can stay and wait until McKay gets back, that is if he ever gets back. Probably going to order the whole food court."

She chuckled, "go order your food, John."

He smiled, happy to have made her laugh. "Well it's true. I'm sure if you let him, he'll do it."

Teyla rolled her eyes but the smile never left her face. "Just go, John."

"Ok, fine. I'm going, but you'll see."

Ronon watched the exchange quietly, something had definitely happened at the park and by the looks and smiles that they were giving each other, he knew exactly what. He was happy for them but that didn't mean he couldn't tease them.

John stood up and began walking and Ronon fell into step besides him.

"So, what are you going to order?" he asked as he looked over at Ronon and noticed his knowing smile.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

Ronon just kept smiling and continued walking towards the colorful display.

"What?" he repeated.

"Nothing," Ronon finally answered as he stopped and looked up at the display offering various food choices.

John glared at him. _He couldn't possibly know, could he?_ Fooling Rodney was going to be easy, fooling Ronon, now that was going to be a challenge.

Everyone finally settled down on the table with their food, and sure enough Rodney had gone to three different booths to get food. John had given Teyla an _I told you so_ look gaining another chuckle from her and another creepy smile from Ronon. Rodney had been oblivious to the whole thing, digging into his food, complaining that they had taken too long.

"What took you guys so long, were you making out or something?" he asked.

John rolled his eyes, "Yes, Rodney, that's exactly what we were doing."

"Really?" he answered in a high pitched voice, almost choking on the piece of food he was eating. He looked up and saw John's teasing smile.

"Oh, haha. Very funny, I could have choked to death, you know."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rodney. Besides, Torren didn't want to leave."

"Oh, yes. Blame the child," he said as he looked over at Torren who was happily munching on the chicken that Teyla had cut up for him. "It was probably you that didn't want to leave."

"Whatever, just eat your food, Rodney."

XXXXXXX

He sat on one of the couches that the mall had placed throughout the place, placing one of the bags he had been carrying on the floor next to him. He sat Torren next to him, who immediately stood up, grabbing the back of the couch as the cushions made him lose his balance a little.

"Whoa. Careful there, buddy." He put an arm around the boy, pulling him closer so he wouldn't fall. Torren just looked down at the small bag that John had been holding, eagerly waiting to be given the treat that was waiting for him inside.

"Ok, here's the deal, Torren," he said turning his head to look at the boy. "You get a cookie but, not a word of this to your mom, got it?"

Torren nodded and smiled, eagerly waiting for his cookie. John chuckled and finally gave him a chocolate chip cookie and took one for himself. "If she finds out that I gave you more after this morning, she'll probably kill me."

"Uh-oh," the boy suddenly piped up.

John froze. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

Quickly glancing at Torren, he saw him looking at someone behind him. He slowly turned around and found Teyla standing with her arms crossed, bags in her hands.

"Hey, Teyla." He tried to sound as innocent as possible but by the look on her face, it wasn't very convincing.

She walked around the couch and stood in front of the two, eyeing the bag of cookies on John's lap.

"Uhh…we were….umm…do you want a cookie?" he said offering her the one he held in his hand.

Slowly, a smile appeared on her face. "I thought you would never ask," she said taking the offered cookie.

John let out a breath, "Don't scare me like that?"

She laughed, "I find it very enjoyable."

"Scaring me is your idea of fun? I don't think I like the sound of that."

"Not scaring, more like teasing," she replied taking another cookie from the bag.

"Teasing me, huh? Nice to know my suffering entertains you."

"The look on your face was," she thought of an appropriate word, "priceless."

He placed an arm on the couch behind her. "Yeah, well, I thought my life was going to end," he said with a teasing smile.

She moved closer, enjoying the closeness. "Where are the others?"

He dropped his arm from the couch and put it around her shoulders as soon as he felt her move closer. "Just called them, they're on the other side of the mall, buying…coffee…I think that's what Ronon said. He sounded kinda distracted."

"I wonder what they are up to?"

"Don't know, but I think Ronon knows about us. He kept giving me these weird looks ever since we got here."

She chuckled, "do you think we should tell them, already?"

He looked down at her, "I guess we should because Ronon's starting to scare me."

She laughed and looked over at Torren, who had finally decided to sit down and was reaching for the cookie bag. She reached into the bag, taking one out and handing it to her son, whose smile grew bigger.

John looked at her, "see, I'm not the only one."

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm.

He laughed, "Ow! Always beating me up."

She rolled her eyes once again and as she stood up, placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I believe we should get going and meet up with the other two."

Momentarily stunned, he finally registered what she had said, "Yeah. Right."

She silently chuckled at his reaction and wondered how many more times she could put that stunned look on his face. Picking up Torren from John's lap, she asked, "You would not mind carrying my bags for me, would you?"

"Sure," he said after he finally recovered, watching her walk away. _Wait, when did I become her personal butler?_

"What did you buy anyway?" he asked as he finally caught up with her.

"Well, since you said we were going to the beach this week, I had to buy the necessary clothing and I bought a few other items that I liked."

"You gonna show me what you bought for the beach?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled teasingly, "I am afraid not, you will have to wait."

"Fine," he said feigning disappointment, "but just so you know, I don't think that's very fair."

She continued walking, laughing at him. "What did you buy?"

"Nothing, really?" He was hoping she wouldn't look in the bag as he had bought her something that he hoped she would enjoy.

They finally caught up with Ronon and Rodney, who had indeed purchased coffee and cinnamon buns. As they walked nearer, John noticed Ronon glance at the bags that John was holding then raised his eyebrows. Making sure that Teyla nor Rodney saw he mouthed _what?_ to the tall Satedan and in response he gave him an innocent look. Shaking his head, he followed the others out the exit. As they walked to the car, John made sure to stay as far away from Ronon as he could, but he was able to catch up to him anyway.

"So…" he began. "You gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he told him innocently. _He knew, the big guy knew. How does he do that?_

Slapping him on the back he glanced over in Teyla's direction.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," John responded.

"Sure you don't." As he walked away he turned and said, "by the way, you two aren't very good at hiding things."

XXXXXXX

He was late, really late, he thought as he crossed the street, finally making it to the restaurant. Woosley had called, apologizing for interrupting the colonel's vacation but he had forgotten some last minute details he needed to discuss with him. He had told the others he would meet them at the restaurant, that it was probably not going to take very long but of course he had been wrong. He looked at his watch, twenty minutes late, definitely not good. He looked down at his hand making sure he still had the chocolate rose he had bought at the mall.

As he made his way inside he found them sitting at one of the round booths in the corner, partially secluded. He silently chuckled, Teyla had probably chosen it, knowing Rodney would probably blow a fuse when he found out about them. As he got closer, the first one to notice him was Torren, who was sitting on a booster chair, happily playing with a toy that he had brought along. He immediately made a fuss which attracted the other's attention.

"Well, look who decided to show up?" Rodney piped up, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry. That took longer than expected," he told them as he took a seat next to Teyla, who had scooted over to make room for him.

"Yeah, well now we can order. Where is that waitress?" Rodney said as he looked around.

Finally catching his breath, he placed an arm on the booth behind Teyla, who turned and smiled at him.

After the waitress arrived, took their order and left, John remembered the rose he was hiding.

He didn't know why, but his heart was pounding. _Relax John, just give it to her._

He took it out and gave it to Teyla. "Got this for you. I know how much you like chocolate and…well, thought you might like it."

She smiled, a bit surprised at the gesture and reached up to place her lips on his. Time stood still for him as he became reacquainted with the feel of Teyla's lips on his. Even though it had only been a few hours since their last kiss at the park and the short, quick one at the mall, he had missed this.

They finally broke apart after hearing someone choking on their drink. They turned to see Rodney with tears in his eyes, still coughing and Ronon with a huge, knowing smile on his face.

"Did you get that?" he asked Teyla.

She help up her phone, smiling. "I did. Did you get the video?"

He held up the phone that he had been stealthily hiding under the table. "Sure did," he chuckled.

"What…when…how…you…" Rodney was at a loss for words.

They both laughed and Torren joined in, not quite sure why they were laughing but didn't want to be left out. They all turned to look at him and laughed.

"'Bout time," Ronon finally said. "Of course, I already knew."

"Wait, they told you first?" Rodney said feeling a bit left out.

"We didn't tell him, Rodney. Somehow, Chewie here figured it out." John told him before an argument started.

Ronon smiled, "It was pretty obvious."

"It was?" Rodney asked. "Wait, when did you…."

They looked at each other.

"Wait a minute. You guys _were_ making out at the park, weren't you?" They didn't say anything. "I was starving and you two were playing tonsil hockey, that's so not fair."

"We are sorry, Rodney," Teyla apologized.

"Well, it's alright I guess. I should probably say congratulations…I think."

"That is very nice of you, Rodney. Thank you," she said as she elbowed John in the ribs.

"Ow! Yeah. Thanks, Rodney."

XXXXXXXX

As the credits rolled on the screen, he looked down at the sleeping woman snuggled up against his side. After dinner she had invited them all to watch a movie with her and Torren in their room. Ronon and Rodney had declined, insisting that the new couple should spend some time alone, while they spent some time enjoying the hotel bar. John had rolled his eyes as he noticed the teasing smiles from both of them.

He smiled and placed a kiss on her head. He still couldn't believe what had transpired that day, he was afraid that he would wake up and find out that it had all been a dream. A dream that he never wanted to wake up from. He didn't know how he had gathered the courage to tell her how he felt and now that he thought back to it, he couldn't even fathom how he had managed not to stumble over his words just like he always did. He remembered the loving look on her face after they had kissed and found the answer. She was the reason for it all, somehow she had given him the courage he had needed. He hadn't told her everything though, he hadn't truly told her how he felt. Sure, he truly cared for her and more than he had for anyone, that was true, but he had known for some time now that he loved her. He couldn't bring himself to tell her yet, something held him back.

He felt her stir, attempting to get more comfortable but she didn't wake. Knowing that he should get some sleep as well, he gently picked her up, trying not to wake her and carried her over to her bed. He placed her next to Torren, who was sleeping soundly and pulled the covers over both of them.

As he looked down at the two peaceful, sleeping figures, the worries and insecurities that he had managed to bury in the dark recesses of his mind since they had told each other how they felt, broke through to the forefront. He didn't deserve this happiness that he felt, they deserved better than him.

"John?"

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Go to sleep, Teyla. It's late and we have a long day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, John," she whispered sleepily.

"Goodnight, Teyla." He leaned down and placed a kiss on Torren's small forehead, "Night, buddy."

He slowly made his way to his own room, just a few doors down from theirs. Completely exhausted, he finally settled into his bed, hoping for a much needed good night sleep but his mind had other plans.

His thoughts once again went to Teyla and now that nothing could distract him, the earlier worries and insecurities cascaded over him. What was he thinking that he could be happy, that he deserved any form of happiness. He knew that he would never find anyone else like her, but was he really what she deserved? He knew she deserved better, not someone like him, broken and scarred. He didn't think he could make her happy and after all that she had been through and the people she had lost, she deserved happiness, something that he couldn't give her. What if she figured this out and decided to end it, he didn't think he could take the heartache. Then he thought of Torren, he loved the boy as he was his own but he needed a better father figure than him, he didn't know anything about being a good one. Without Kanaan around, someone had to teach him how to be a good man, something he knew he wasn't.

He groaned and ran a hand over his face, wishing that for at least one night he could shut off his brain. After an hour of tossing and turning, thoughts still running through his mind, he finally gave up and sat up, reaching for the television remote.

_tbc_

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you think? Again, reviews, questions, concerns are welcome :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This took way longer than expected to update but RL kind of got in the way. Anyway, on with the story..._

**Chapter 3-Day 2**

Through the fog of sleep, he distantly heard knocking. Rolling over to his back, he slightly opened his eyes. The brightness of the morning sun, shining through the curtains caught him off guard as he groaned and closed his eyes. He heard the soft knocking at his door once again and he finally threw back the covers, grudgingly getting out of bed. He wondered who could possibly be knocking on his door at this hour. If it was Rodney, he was going to get an earful, he thought.

He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, ready to give Rodney a piece of his mind.

"Don't you-Oh…hi."

Teyla took in John's surprised expression, he clearly hadn't expected her. She took in his disheveled appearance, his hair was messier than usual, his rumpled clothes and she noticed he was barefoot. She smiled, even after barely waking up he looked handsome. Then she noticed the dark circles under his eyes, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt, he clearly had had a rough night and she had woken him.

"I'm sorry to have woken you."

"No, no. It's fine, I was already awake," he lied. "Just hadn't gotten up yet," he said as he gave her a smile. "Come on in." He moved aside to let her in and as she walked by, he ruffled Torren's hair, who giggled in return.

She heard him close the door and she turned to face him.

"Have you two had breakfast yet?" he asked.

"Actually, that is why we came over. To ask if you would like to join us?"

A big smile appeared on his face, "Of course, I would love to."

She smiled, glad that he had accepted. She set Torren down, who had been eager to get down and he walked over to John's couch.

"Are the other two awake yet?" he asked.

"I do not believe so. I think they had a long night."

"Yeah, probably." He looked over at Torren, who had finally managed to get himself onto the couch, making himself comfortable and was now staring expectantly at the television screen.

He chuckled, then had an idea. "How about if we order room service and eat here? I mean…if you don't mind, unless you want to go out and eat, I mean that's fine too…if you want." _Great he was babbling now._

She smiled, she would certainly enjoy that much better. "I would not mind that at all."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," he said as he made his way to Torren, grabbing the remote from his bed as he passed by. He turned on the television and searched through the channels, finally stopping at a children's program. "Here you go, buddy."

He turned back to Teyla. "So, I'll order the food, then jump in the shower while it gets here. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

She nodded and made her way to the couch to sit next to Torren. As she sat down she heard John talking on the phone, ordering their food. She looked down at her son, who was watching the screen intently.

"I'll be out in a bit."

"Alright, John."

She heard the bathroom door close and the water start. He obviously had not slept well last night and the thought worried her. He had confessed his feelings for her and it looked as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders yesterday, but now it looked like there was something else troubling him. She only hoped that he was not having second thoughts about them, she did not think that she could handle losing the happiness that she had found. She shook her head trying to chase those thoughts away, she wanted to enjoy her day.

"Too." Torren's voice broke through her thoughts. She looked over at her son, who was staring intently at the bright, red furry creature on the screen. She saw the creature raise two fingers and Torren successfully hold up two small fingers.

"Very good, Torren." At hearing her praise he turned, gave her a big grin and clapped his hands enthusiastically. As he turned his attention back to the screen, she couldn't help but chuckle. He was growing up so fast and learning so much, thanks to her friends in Atlantis. Everyone was eager to teach him something new and she was glad that they were willing to share their knowledge with him, not to mention the amount of toys they gave him. She had joked that she would need to find other quarters just to put his toys in and yet they still kept giving him more.

After some time she heard the bathroom door open. "Food's not here yet?"

"Not yet." Turning to look at him she noticed his shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he said innocently.

"I believe Rodney is going to be very jealous when he sees that." She said turning her attention back to Torren so John couldn't see the smile that had suddenly appeared on her face when she saw his attempt at an innocent face.

"Yeah, well. Sucks for him. It's not my fault that we like the same superhero plus he's going to be even more jealous when he sees this."

She turned to see him rummaging through one of the bags that he had obtained at the mall and finally take something out. He proudly showed her a smaller shirt, with the same superhero but a different design.

"You bought him _more _clothes?"

"I couldn't help it and it's just one. I mean as a kid you just _have_ to have one."

She chuckled, "Rodney is indeed going to be very jealous."

"I know," he said with an evil grin. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Oh, almost forgot," he leaned over and kissed her. "Good morning."

She gave a small laugh. "Good morning."

He smiled. "Forgot to say that earlier, sorry."

She snuggled up against him. "You are forgiven." She decided to see if he would open up a bit, "Did you not sleep well?"

He chuckled, "I look that bad, huh?"

She smiled, "No, you still look as handsome as ever."

He smiled shyly, "Wow, handsome. Really?" She nodded. "Actually my neighbors were kinda loud, I think they had too much to drink."

She looked at him, not quite sure if he was telling the truth or not. Before she could ask him anything more there was a knock at the door.

"Finally! I was starting to think we were never going to get to eat."

She smiled. She would just have to give him time to see if he would open up a bit more.

* * *

><p><em>I know it was sort of short but RL sometimes scares the muse away. So, hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up soon, much sooner than this one was. Once again, let me know what you think :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So the muse came back and I was able to briefly escape from the clutches of RL, so I was able to come up with more, yay! So on with it..._

**Chapter 4-Day 2**

"So…where to first?" asked Ronon. They had finally made it inside, the line had been quite long, since the place had not been opened when they had arrived.

"Well, I thought we would just walk straight ahead…and go from there," John said pointing ahead. He saw Rodney open his mouth and knew exactly what he was going to say. "And don't say anything McKay."

Rodney closed his mouth and frowned, burying his face behind one of the maps that he had gotten at the entrance. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that John had gotten Torren and himself, Batman t-shirts. John had been right, even though he had tried to show that he didn't care, a slight hint of jealousy had broken through, especially when he had finally seen that Torren was wearing one too. But after John told him that he had thought of buying him one too, he just wasn't sure which one he would want and that they would go back later to get him one, he seemed to have cheered up a bit. Ronon on the other hand had found this whole thing very amusing.

"Is there anything you guys want to see in particular or should we just walk around and see what we find?" he asked the group.

"I think walking around to see what we find is a good idea," Teyla said trying to maneuver Torren's stroller around a crowd of people.

"Sounds good."

"Oh, look. Flamingoes are up first," Rodney said as he pointed at the map. "Are we going to go left or right after that?"

John looked at the map Rodney was holding. "Maybe we should go right. We'll see if the aviary isn't full and then go from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

XXXXXXXXX

Teyla looked over at Ronon, Rodney, John and Torren huddled around the fence as they watched an alligator being fed. They had become excited when they had noticed they had arrived just in time to watch the feeding. Teyla did not understand the excitement but laughed when she noticed the four boyish, pleading faces asking her to stay and watch for a while before continuing on.

So far she was enjoying herself, she had seen many new creatures and had learned quite a few things about them, mostly thanks to Rodney, who had suddenly become an expert on all things animals. It had seemed that John's excitement had finally caught on as Rodney became eager to see more of the zoo and eager to share the knowledge he thought he knew.

Even Ronon, who she believed would become bored after a while, was fascinated by many of the creatures, mostly with the ones that John had pointed out could possibly kill a human. She was glad that everyone was enjoying themselves but what made her happier was the fact that Torren was enjoying himself greatly. She couldn't help but smile whenever he would laugh or smile and he seemed to be enjoying the attention he was receiving from all three men as they each took turns carrying him around, eager to show him around. She noticed that he seemed to be happier whenever he was with John, who had picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. The first time he had done that Torren had become a little too overexcited and had held on _very_ tightly to the first thing he could find, John's hair. She quietly chuckled as she saw John wince but he didn't let go of Torren, he just held on tightly making sure he wouldn't fall. The interaction between both of them warmed her heart and she thought he could not have found another person like John in her life.

Throughout the day he would search out for her hand whenever he had the chance and she would gladly intertwined her fingers with his. The small gesture of affection would bring a smile to her face and placate the fears that she had had earlier that morning. The one thing that did catch her off guard was when they were in the aviary and she had been busy looking to see if she could catch a glimpse of any of the birds that she could clearly hear and she felt him stand next to her. Before she could turn to look at him, he placed a quick kiss on her cheek. She had turned to look over at him and he gave her a shy, lopsided smile and a small shrug. She couldn't help but smile at his boyish face and then she had heard snickering behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned to glare at the other two, who upon seeing her face, immediately turned their attention to reading some sign that they had suddenly found interesting.

There were a few times when she would catch him staring at her with a thoughtful, almost worried look on his face but when he noticed her looking at him, he would school his features and give her a smile. She pretended not to notice for the time being knowing that she should give him time, she knew that it would take some time before she would break through the walls that he had built around himself.

"Hey, Teyla. Ready to go?"

She turned to see that the crowd had dispersed now that the feeding was done and saw the group waiting for her. "I had been since the very beginning."

XXXXXXXX

John leaned against the wooden fence that surrounded the small petting zoo or what to they referred to as Muriel's Ranch, that was located inside the zoo where Rodney had insisted on taking Torren. He wondered if people would find it a bit odd to see those two in there trying to get Torren to feed the goats and sheep. Those two had certainly been spending a lot of time together on this trip and he had felt a bit guilty. He hadn't really spent much time with them but the trip had only begun so he still had time. Even though he had not spent much time with them , they easily found time to tease him ever since they had found out about him and Teyla. He didn't really mind though, he was happy, well as happy as his mind would let him be. The thoughts from last night would sometimes come crawling back out when he would look over at Teyla but he would try and push them out of his mind, he wanted to enjoy his vacation and not ruin the other's time either.

He found that being close to Teyla helped those doubts disappear and whenever he would carry Torren as well. He would hold Teyla's hand whenever he could, glad that she did not seem to mind. He had even surprised himself when he had kissed her in the aviary, he didn't know what had possessed him to do that, especially in front of a few people that had been walking around the same area they were. He just hoped she wouldn't be uncomfortable with it but she had given him one of those big smiles that he had come to love and was about to do it again when he heard snickering behind her. She turned and gave what he assumed was a killer glare at Ronon and Rodney. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of two grown men babbling and attempting to divert their attention to something else.

So far he had had a great day, he hadn't thought the zoo would be interesting enough for Ronon and Rodney but they had been enjoying it as much as Torren, maybe even more to his surprise. They had managed to walk the whole zoo, which he found to be much bigger than he had originally thought and now they were closer to the end. He guessed they would hit the gift shops before leaving and he began to wonder what they were going to eat since he was sure Rodney would start complaining soon. He figured since they were close to the observatory, they could eat there and of course he was sure Rodney might enjoy being in there for a while, or if they were already tired, they could catch something along the way.

He watched as Ronon and Rodney made their way out of the petting zoo, Torren happily clinging on to Ronon.

"Where's Teyla?" Ronon asked.

"Restroom."

"Oh."

"You know what? I think I'm getting hungry, what are we going to eat?" Rodney asked.

John rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

As the movie finished and Torren had fallen asleep, Ronon and Rodney stood up.

"Hey, Teyla. You mind if we borrow Sheppard here? You know, to hang out a bit," Ronon asked.

John looked up at both Rodney and Ronon suspiciously.

Teyla smiled and looked down at John, who was sitting on the floor, with his back against the couch. "Of course. If you promise to bring him back in one piece."

She saw him look up at her with raised eyebrows and she laughed. "Go on, John. Now that Torren is asleep I can talk to Jennifer via computer which she has been asking me to do so I can tell her how the trip is going."

John sighed and reluctantly stood up. "Fine."

"Cool!" Ronon said as he walked towards the door pulling Rodney with him.

"Wait, aren't we suppose to wait for him?" he asked as he was dragged towards the door.

Ronon rolled his eyes, "We'll wait for you outside, Sheppard."

John turned to look at Teyla. "Looks like they want some guy time, huh? You sure you're ok?"

She smiled, "go on, John. I will be fine and I am sure that all they want is to tease you."

He groaned. "Oh, thanks. I get all the teasing while you get out of it, not really fair is it?"

She smiled as she placed one hand on his cheek and reached up to place a quick, soft kiss on his lips. "I am sure you can handle it."

He closed the distance between them, pulling her closer and placed his arms around her, trapping her in his embrace. Looking down at her teasing smile, he leaned down and let his lips hover over hers as he whispered, "I'm sure I can."

He finally closed the distance and let his lips touch hers. As the kiss became more heated his hands went up to cup her face, and for a moment the nagging thoughts that had plagued him all day were slightly forgotten.

The sound of knocking on the door interrupted the kiss. "Will you hurry up, already?" came Rodney's exasperated voice.

John sighed as Teyla giggled but he didn't let go of her. "I guess I better go."

"Go enjoy yourself, John."

"Oh, yeah. It'll be lots of fun," he said, finally letting go of her and walked towards the door. "And remember we hit the beach tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know."

"Just giving you another reminder in case you forgot," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Good night, John."

"Night, Teyla."

She walked towards the door, "Rodney, would you mind helping me with setting up the video chat?"

Rodney turned with a surprised look on his face. "Yeah, sure," he looked back at the others, "I'll meet you guys downstairs.

He entered Teyla's room, "Alright, what do you need help with?"

"Actually, I do not."

"Oh, ok," he answered confused and noticed the worried look on her face.

"Do not tell John I told you this, but I am afraid he did not sleep very well last night. When I went to his room this morning, he did not look very well rested."

"Really? He looked fine to me."

"Yes, he is good at hiding things remember?"

"Right."

"So try not to pick on him too much and look out for him, please?"

Rodney was taken aback with the request. Mainly with that Teyla had confided in him, that she was worried about John. "Yeah, sure."

She smiled. "Thank you, Rodney."

"Sure, no problem," he answered still a bit stunned.

XXXXXXXXX

As they took their seats and ordered their drinks, John turned to Rodney.

"So, did you help her?"

"Huh, what?" Rodney answered confused. Finally understanding what John was referring to he answered, "Oh yeah, easy fix."

"Of course, everything is an easy fix for you."

"So…" Ronon started looking over at John.

John raised his eyebrows. "So what?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he said with a smile.

"You sure?" Rodney piped up.

John laughed. "Yeah. Are you two okay?"

"Of course, we're okay," Rodney answered matter-of-factly.

Their drinks finally arrived and John took a swig of his. "Ok, then. Glad that's been established."

"Seriously, Sheppard," Ronon said with a serious look on his face.

"Ok, buddy. What's going on?" He really wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Something's bugging you, isn't it?"

He hid his face behind his drink, wondering if he was ever going to learn that he couldn't keep anything from Ronon. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sheppard."

John sighed and put his drink down. "You two aren't going to leave me alone are you?"

"Nope."

"Not a chance."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. "It's just that…" he looked at the two expectant faces. It looked like they really were concerned for him but he just didn't feel like sharing his doubts with anyone. He knew that they were his best friends and they wanted to make sure he was alright but he didn't feel like sharing.

"I want to take Teyla out but I'm not really sure where."

Rodney let out a breath. "That's it. That's what's been bugging you?"

"Yeah, that's it." He glanced at Ronon who narrowed his eyes suspiciously, he obviously didn't believe him. He averted his eyes suddenly finding his drink very interesting, "I want to take her somewhere special, cause she deserves it but well..."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out," Ronon finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess." He really wanted to shift the focus away from him, "So did you guys enjoy the zoo?"

"I actually had fun," Rodney said.

As they started talking about the day's events, John was silently glad that at least for now, Ronon hadn't said anything but knowing him, he would probably corner him tomorrow and ask him what truly was going on.

tbc

* * *

><p><em>Is he ever going to tell anybody anything? Don't you just want to knock some sense into him or maybe let Ronon do it? Anyway hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. Btw I know I didn't go into much detail about it but this is an actual zoo as was the park and the mall.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Once again thanks to all who are reading and reviewing. So here it is..._

**Chapter 5-Day 3**

The sun shone bright and high, nothing but blue skies and a few fluffy white clouds that were scattered around could be seen. The heat of the day nor the fact that it was a weekday, deterred the many beachgoers that had shown up already, ignoring the fact that they had to be at work or at school. It was a beautiful, sunny day that could not be wasted with time indoors.

Lying on her beach towel, enjoying the heat of the sun on her back and enjoying her book, Teyla looked to her left and noticed the many people that walked on the long pier, apparently spending time on the beach was not the only thing that one was able to do in this city, she thought. She noticed the restaurant at the end of the pier, where John had told them that they would eat their dinner at. He had said something about 50's diner but she wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. She returned her attention to her book, he had been excited to come to this certain beach because apparently it was where one of the biggest surfing competitions took place and even though he wouldn't be around when it took place, he still wished to visit the site.

She momentarily looked up from her book and saw all three making their way back to the spot they had chosen. Ronon had asked John if he could teach him how to surf and they had somehow convinced Rodney to join along. So after lunch they had gone over to the pier and rented out surfboards. Teyla had told them that she would join them later as Torren had chosen to take a nap after finishing his lunch. She was gladly soaking up the sun's rays and enjoying her book, enjoying the peacefulness. She had enjoyed looking around the beach at the many people who had decided like they had that it would be a nice day to enjoy the sun and water. Every once in a while she would take time away from her book to look out for the guys, who seemed to be enjoying their time in the water. Ronon had caught on fairly quickly, riding the breakers as if he had done it his whole life while Rodney, she noticed, was having a much harder time but still kept on trying. Most of her attention had been on John though, she had never seen him perform this sport before and had been amazed at his skill.

She pretended to go back to her book but kept her eyes on John as they made their way over. She was glad, not for the first time today, that she had remembered to purchase sunglasses. She found them great to keep the sun out of her eyes but most importantly their best use was to keep everyone else from noticing how much she had been staring. Of course she was allowed to stare as much as she wanted but knowing Rodney and Ronon, she would rather not have them know.

She was pretty sure that John had been doing some staring of his own, even if he had tried to hide it behind his own glasses. His goofy grin was all the confirmation she had needed.

From the moment she had revealed her bathing suit, she had felt his eyes on her nonstop. It had not been as revealing as the others that she had seen some women wear but John didn't seem to care. She had not been sure what to buy at the store but she finally found one that she liked. The black halter top exposed most of her back which allowed John to help her apply sunscreen, which she had enjoyed and had led to some playful, flirty banter. She pretended not to notice them as they got closer and their voices carried over to her.

"See. Told you guys it wasn't that hard."

"Speak for yourself, surfer boy. I think I swallowed more water than I ever had in my whole life."

"I thought it was fun. Easy too."

"Oh, of course you would think so. You're good at everything."

They set their boards next to their things, away from the beach towels that they had laid down on the sand.

"You did catch on pretty quick there, Ronon," John said a bit impressed.

Ronon smiled. "Like I said. Easy."

John laughed as he searched for a dry towel. "Hey Teyla. Torren still asleep?"

She looked up and was immediately drawn to the drops of water dripping down his neck. The water had somehow managed to somewhat flatten his hair, dripping water over his face. She followed the drops with her eyes and came to his swimming shorts which with the amount of water that they had absorbed, were struggling to stay on his hips.

He waved a hand in front of her. "Teyla? Hello, Earth to Teyla."

She quickly recovered, slightly embarrassed that she had been caught staring. "Yes, he is. I believe he is worn out from all the excitement of the past few days."

She noticed his knowing smile and rolled her eyes, which he obviously could not see but she was pretty sure he figured. She looked over at the other two who were trying hard not to burst out laughing but before she could say anything, Ronon spoke up.

"Hey, McKay. How about we go again?"

"But we just got back. Didn't you hear how much water I just swallowed," Rodney whined.

"Oh, c'mon McKay," Ronon urged, grabbing his board.

He gave a heavy sigh and reached for his own board. "Fine."

As they ran back to the water, John couldn't help but laugh. He was surprised that somehow they had managed not to kill each other yet. He looked down at Teyla, who had returned to reading her book. Figuring he could use some time to rest, he laid down on his towel, which he had laid out next to Teyla's. Leaning on his forearms he looked over to see her completely enthralled in her book, he wondered if she had even noticed that he was there.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked as he leaned over to try to get a better view of the page she had been reading and as he did he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"A book," she answered without looking up but he noticed a smile appear.

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "I can see that, but which one?"

She took off her sunglasses, placing them next to her and turned to look at him. "A book."

He was about to open his mouth when she placed a quick kiss on his lips. He smiled, "I guess that means, don't ask anymore questions John?"

"Not necessarily."

He laughed and laid his head on the towel, facing her.

"Tired?"

"Just a bit," he answered, knowing that she knew he still hadn't slept well. Trying to find a more comfortable position he finally decide to use his arm as a pillow. She set her book down and stretched out her hand to run her fingers through his still wet, messy hair and slightly massaged his scalp. She heard him groan.

"You're gonna make me fall asleep," he said closing his eyes.

"That is the point."

"You want me to sleep? We're at the beach, we're suppose to have fun, not sleep."

"But you need it."

"No I don't. I've been getting enough." Not receiving an answer he opened his eyes to see her raise an eyebrow at him. "Ok, so I haven't."

"I know and here I can keep an eye on you to make sure you do."

He smiled mischievously. "You can check up on me later to see if I'm asleep if you want."

Going along she smiled teasingly, "Perhaps I will or perhaps you will have to sleep where I can keep an eye on you."

He laughed, enjoying the teasing and she gave his head a small shove. "Hey! That's not going to help me fall asleep."

She smiled as he closed his eyes again. She turned over her book again, placing it in front of her, using her left hand to keep it from closing and her right hand on John's head. After some time she turned and found him asleep. She smiled at his peaceful face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, hopefully now he could get some much needed rest. She turned to her left and noticed Torren was still sleeping soundly, an equally peaceful look on his face. She smiled as she returned to her book, happy to be lying between the two wonderful men in her life.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she felt Torren stir. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes, a little disoriented. "Hello, Torren. Did you have a nice nap?"

He gave her a lazy smile and crawled over to her. He snuggled up beside her and she set down her book to put her arm around him. "How is my little boy doing?"

The only answer she received was a small yawn and she couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"Ok, Ronon. I need a break." She looked up when she heard a breathless Rodney. Ronon came up behind him with a smile on his face. She laughed, happy that they were actually enjoying themselves.

Plopping down on his towel after setting down his board, Rodney looked over at John. "Is he actually asleep?"

"Shhh, Rodney."

"I'm not anymore," John piped up.

XXXXXXXXX

He looked out at the vast blue ocean, noticing how even from the spot where he was, the water would glisten as if there were small sparkling lights in it. He was glad that they had managed to fit in a trip to the beach. Everyone was having a great time, enjoying both the sun and the water. He turned to look at Torren playing next to him with a pail and shovel, using them as a drum and drumstick. Even Torren was having a great time, even though he hadn't been in the water for very long. Looking back out to the sea, he noticed the few surfers that had still hung around. He had even managed to squeeze in some surfing, which he had found he had really missed and not to mention the short but nice nap earlier. He didn't think he was going to fall asleep but the way that Teyla was running her fingers through his hair was very soothing, working almost like magic and before he knew it, he was out cold.

Closing his eyes he remembered her touch and he couldn't stop the smile that automatically appeared on his face. He could definitely get used to that and then the way she looked in her swim suit, well, he was just glad that he had been wearing his sunglasses when she first revealed it. He knew that Ronon and Rodney would have laughed at the way his eyes had grown wide at the sight of her. Of course, when she had asked him for help with the sunscreen and he had felt her soft, silky skin beneath his fingers he thought he was going to lose it. He didn't even know how he had managed to focus or even go along with the playful banter they had going on, which she didn't seem to mind.

He hoped she wouldn't mind going out to dinner with him either, he had finally found out where he wanted to take her. Even if it had been a ploy to get the attention away from him, he had indeed been thinking of somewhere he could take her, someplace special she would enjoy where it would just be the two of them. He enjoyed spending time with the others and Torren too, of course but he thought they could use some time alone.

Ronon and Rodney had asked him earlier if he had found somewhere to take her, remembering their conversation from last night. He had told them he had and was wondering if they wouldn't mind taking care of Torren while they went out for the evening. He was expecting words of protest and excuses that they couldn't possibly take care of a young child but to his surprise they had both immediately agreed.

He smiled, those two could get on his nerves most of the time and they had teased him endlessly but they were two of the best friends a guy could ask for, they were always there for him. He felt Torren's small hand grab onto his shoulder, who had apparently grown bored of playing with the pail.

Standing Torren between his legs, holding him to make sure that he didn't fall, he smiled at the boy.

"How are you liking the beach so far, buddy?"

Torren laughed and attempted to jump and down, only managing to bend his knees.

John chuckled. "Well, I guess that means you're liking it all right."

He turned him around so he could face the water and the boy leaned against him. Putting his face next to Torren's, he pointed at the surfers out in the water.

"You see that. When you're old enough, I'm gonna teach you how to surf. It'll be great and then I'll take you surfing to the best places there are."

Torren clapped and shrieked, which caused him to chuckle. "Yeah, it'll be great."

Kissing the young boy's cheek he told him, "We might even let your uncles tag along, now that they've learned a bit."

With a finger in his mouth he turned around to face John. "Ma?"

A bit surprised at the question he answered the slightly worried boy. "Of course your mom will come along. We can't leave behind the most important woman in our lives, now can we?"

The boy smiled and shook his head.

"Exactly. Besides, who's gonna keep us from getting into too much trouble? Your mom can make sure we behave just by giving us a look."

Torren giggled.

"Ha! You know it don't you?" He saw the boy smile. "Well at least you can get out of it by giving her those puppy dog eyes but I think I've lost my touch and she'll beat the cra-…" Remembering he was talking to a child, he chose another word, "pulp out of me and trust me I think I've had enough of that for a while."

Torren laughed and put his arms around John's neck. Putting his arms around the boy he heard voices approaching. He was about to turn when he felt a hand on his head.

They both looked up and found Teyla looking down at them. "Now what were you two talking about?"

As Torren pointed out at the water, John answered, "Surfing."

"You're already teaching him about surfing?" Rodney asked a bit incredulously.

John turned to look at Rodney who had sat down on his towel. "Yeah, you can never be too young to learn."

Rodney shook his head. "Great. We're going to have another John Sheppard in the city," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Teyla placed an arm on his shoulder as she kneeled next to them. "John."

He turned to look past Teyla at Rodney. "See, you got me in trouble."

Rodney smirked. Before John had a chance to answer he heard a click. They all turned and found Ronon laughing, holding a camera.

"Having fun there, Chewie?"

Ronon only smiled as he showed Rodney the picture, who laughed. "Oh, look at the little, happy family. You guys can use this as your Christmas card."

John rolled his eyes. "Yes, Rodney and you're the first one that's going to get one."

XXXXXXXXX

John stood up, "Hey, Teyla. Would you and Torren like to take a walk with me?"

She looked up from where she had been helping Torren put the finishing touches on his sandcastle. "We would love to." She stood up and picked up Torren.

He smiled and turned to Ronon and Rodney. "You two want to join us?"

They turned to look at each other, knowing that John was probably just asking out of courtesy. They knew he was going to ask her about the date thing and he probably didn't want an audience, they had found out recently that stuff like this made him really nervous. They had poked fun of him when they figured it out but they knew this was important to him so they decided to leave him alone.

They smiled. "Nah, we're going to enjoy the view for a bit."

John laughed, noticing their smiles. "Which view would that be?"

Rodney was the first to answer. "Oh, haha. Unlike you we came for the beach view," he quickly glanced at Teyla, who was already waiting for John. "Not the other view."

"I did not." He noticed their smirks. "You know what I didn't even want you guys to come with us."

They laughed and Rodney finally told him. "Just go, already."

"And good luck," Ronon whispered.

He gave them a smile, "Thanks."

As the sun slowly set in the horizon the tide slowly rose, allowing the water to reach deeper onto the beach, leaving the sand soft and moist. It also made it easier for Torren to walk on but they still felt the need to hold on to his hand as they walked along the beach. He didn't seem to mind though, the big smile never left his face as he walked between them, each holding on to one of his hands. Every once in a while he would kick the sand and watch as bits of sand would fly in several different directions, which would give him a case of the giggles. His laughter would become contagious as they would both laugh along with him.

Finally noting that they had walked a good distance and the part of the beach they were at was a bit deserted John spoke up. "Teyla…" she looked up at him.

"I was wondering…" He felt his heart pounding in his chest. _Why was he so nervous? It's not like she was going to say no, they were already together, right?_

"…if you would like to go out with me, you know spend some time together."

She gave him a sweet smile. "I would love to."

He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding and smiled. "Good. How does Friday sound? That would be the day after tomorrow."

"That sounds wonderful."

He felt Torren stop and grab onto one of his legs. Looking down, he saw the young boy look up at him and he picked him up. "Looks like he's tired. Guess we should head back. Plus I'm pretty sure Rodney's going to be hungry."

Using one arm to carry Torren, he placed his other arm around Teyla. She smiled and put her arm around his waist.

"Do you think Rodney and Ronon would mind taking care of Torren for that evening?"

"I'm pretty sure they won't." He didn't tell her that he had already asked them, just to make sure.

tbc

* * *

><p><em>Ah, the beach, lovely place to spend a nice sunny day. :) So, looks like he was able to enjoy his vacation for a bit. Let me know what you think :)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Day 4**

John crouched down and pointed at the glass case. "Look, buddy. Chicks."

From his place in John's arms, Torren stuck out his arm and placed his hand on the glass, hoping to touch the yellow and brown, chirping creatures.

"Sorry, buddy. Can't touch them."

He stood up and looked around for the others. He spotted Ronon in the Surgery Theater, intrigued with the footage of the surgery being shown. Rodney was busy looking at the brains on display.

He walked over to him and smirked. "You know if you're lucky they might use your brain for this."

Rodney turned around. "Oh, ha-ha. You're hilarious."

"You haven't seen Teyla, have you?"

"No. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Conan either."

John laughed. "Does he know you still call him that?"

"Do you think I would still be standing here, unscathed if he did?"

"True." He pointed over at the enclosed exhibit. "He's in there watching a surgery."

"A surgery, really?"

John laughed at the enthusiasm. "Yeah, shows you everything."

"Well…umm…I'm gonna go see." He quickly walked away.

He shook his head and turned to look at Torren. "Well, he was no help at all."

Torren laughed. "Well, I guess we should keep looking."

As he walked through the different exhibits, he wondered who was having more fun, Rodney and Ronon or Torren. He had picked this museum because it was aimed for kids and had a lot of hands on activities but he didn't think Rodney and Ronon would enjoy it this much, sure it was a science museum but still. This trip had brought out the kid in both of them and he was glad, that's what he wanted them to get out of this trip.

He finally found Teyla in the Tunnel of Life, leaning against the railing looking at the large, bright screens. They went in and he stopped as he let his eyes slowly adjust to the semi-darkness, as the only light available was coming from the screens and the two entrances to the tunnel.

She spotted them and smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her. "We were looking for you."

"Really?"

Torren nodded and John answered. "Yeah."

She laughed. "I was exploring a bit. This place is very interesting and there are many things to see."

"Yeah, and we still have more to see. Hopefully we can fit everything in."

"I am sure we will. If not, we can always come back. I am sure Rodney and Ronon would agree to that."

He laughed. "Oh I'm sure they will. Those two are enjoying everything as much as Torren, I'm actually really surprised."

She chuckled. "As am I."

"Do you think we should keep going or get some lunch? I haven't heard Rodney complain at all, so I'm not really sure."

"Do we still have much to go?"

"Umm…well we already did this one and the first one we went to. I think we only have…one more in this building, but it's sort of big. Then there's the Air and Space one, but we can leave that one until the end and of course I want to take you to the Rose Garden out back, I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

She smiled. "Well I guess we can have some lunch."

"Then lunch it is. I guess we should go find the two kids."

XXXXX

John stood looking out the window, waiting for Rodney and Teyla arrive with the food. He had been given the task of saving their seats, not that there were many people in the food court anyway, so he had placed their belongings on the chairs and had stood up to look at the Rose Garden outside.

He suddenly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Alright, Sheppard. What's going on?"

Turning to look at Ronon's concerned face he forced a smile. "Nothing."

"Don't try that with me. I left you off the hook yesterday because we were all having fun but now…"

John sighed and sat down. Ronon looked down at his friend, who had buried his head in his hands. He sighed and sat down next to him. "Is it about Teyla?"

He looked up and stared straight ahead, avoiding Ronon's eyes. "Yes and no."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know," he turned to look at Ronon. "Look, it's just something that I need to figure out myself and trust me, I will…I'll be fine."

"You're not thinking about ending it, are you?"

"What? No-"

"Cause you might be my best friend and everything but I will kick your ass if you hurt her."

He raised his hands defensively. "Whoa, whoa, buddy. Trust me, I would _never_ do anything to hurt her. If I did I would gladly kick my own ass."

"Then?"

He sighed again. "It's just that…"

"And no lying this time."

He gave a small, strained smile then let it drop. "I-I feel-"

"Well, finally we get to eat."

They turned to look at Rodney placing their food on the table. Teyla noticed the serious looks on their faces. "Is everything alright?"

John smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine. We were just talking about sports. Right, buddy?"

Ronon forced a smile. "Yup."

When the attention steered away from them, John received a _we'll talk later_ look from Ronon. He knew that Ronon was not going to give it up.

XXXXX

He looked up at the brightly colored fish swimming through the kelp in the humongous tank that ran from the ceiling to the floor. He had been amazed as soon as they had walked through the tunnel that led to this part of the exhibit and by the looks on the others faces they were as well. It sort of reminded him of an aquarium.

He heard Torren shriek and turned to look at him. Teyla had been carrying him since they had left the Rose Garden, where they had spent some time after their lunch. He had been right, Teyla had loved it and he had enjoyed looking at the excitement on her face.

"Looks like he likes it too."

Teyla laughed. "Yes, very much."

"Hey, John." He turned to look at Rodney walking over to him with Ronon close behind him.

"Yeah," he answered somewhat suspicious.

"You think we can borrow the car tonight?"

John chuckled. "You make it sound like I'm your dad or something."

"Oh, haha. Seriously though…"

"Yeah sure but you guys didn't have to ask. You guys finally found dates?" he teased. He had told them that if they wanted to go out and do something tonight they should since they were going to be taking care of Torren while he and Teyla went out tomorrow, he thought it was only fair.

"What? No! We're not you."

John rolled his eyes.

"We're gonna go see a comedian," Ronon answered with a smile.

John laughed and pointed at Rodney. "You already have one here, why do you want to see another?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking?" He looked past John at Teyla. "Wait, who's _she_ talking to?"

John turned his head to look at Teyla who had walked further away from them and was talking on her phone. "I don't know." He noticed her smile. "But looks like everything's fine. It's probably Keller."

He turned back and looked at Ronon. "Ronon, I promise I will tell you what's going on. Just…give me some time."

Ronon sighed. "Fine. Just…make sure to relax and stop worrying."

"I'll try."

"Wait. What's going on?" Rodney asked confused.

He and Ronon laughed.

XXXXX

He looked up at the colorful neon sign. "What do you think, Torren?" He looked over at the young boy in his arms. "You think your mom would like pizza for dinner?"

Torren gave him a big smile. "I guess pizza it is."

Making their way inside, he ordered and sat down on one of the chairs that were put out for waiting customers. Sitting Torren on his lap, he noticed that they were the only ones there. He took out his phone, checking to see if there were any missed calls and he saw there were none.

"You think she's awake yet?"

He looked down at Torren, who looked up at him. "Yeah, don't know either."

He sighed and looked outside. It was getting pretty dark out already, Ronon and Rodney had left some time ago and had left them in Teyla's room, watching a movie. She had fallen asleep almost right as soon as the movie had started and he had taken Torren out for a walk. They had been walking around for a while, hoping to tire Torren out and give Teyla time to rest. He was pretty sure that he had tired himself out too, hopefully he'll be able to get some sleep.

"Da!"

He looked down at Torren who was looking up at him with a smile.

_Did he just…_"What?"

Still wearing the smile he repeated. "Da!"

He didn't know what to do, sure he spent a lot of time with him but he didn't want him to be confused about who his father was. "Umm, Torren, buddy…"

A voice interrupted, "Your order's ready sir."

XXXXX

Teyla relaxed, enjoying the warm water and the smell of the bath salts. She picked up her book, opening it to where she had left off and tried to concentrate on the words on the page but her thoughts kept going to John. She thought back to the way that both he and Ronon had had very serious faces when she had found them before lunch. John had told her that everything was fine but by the look that Ronon had given him, she did not believe so. She was starting to become really worried now and wondered if something serious was going on. She wished John would open up and tell her what was bothering him because it was obviously affecting him. He still wasn't sleeping well, she noticed that he looked tired this morning and he had tried to hide the fact that he kept yawning almost every few minutes while they were at the museum.

She sighed and dropped the book on the tile floor, the resounding thud filling the bathroom. She knew she would not be able to concentrate on it anyway. She leaned her head against the edge of the bathtub and closed her eyes.

The thoughts of the other day suddenly invaded her mind again. He wouldn't be having second thoughts about them, would he? Thinking that they had made a mistake. She remembered Ronon's look and wondered if that was what they were discussing. But John had seemed very happy, he looked like he even enjoyed the playful banter between them. He seemed to enjoy her company just as well as she enjoyed his, she had never seen him smile as much as he had done lately. He hadn't been less affectionate, on the contrary he had become a bit more. She thought back to the kisses they had shared at the Rose Garden, some of those had become very heated until he seemed to realize where they actually were and he would give her a smile. She did not mind though, she enjoyed seeing this new side of him.

She was probably reading too much into it. He was probably preoccupied with other things, after all even though Atlantis was not in Pegasus, there were still things he needed to look over and worry about. Not to mention that she knew his nightmares sometimes didn't let him sleep very well. She still wished he would relax and forget his worries just like he had done yesterday at the beach.

He had made sure that she was relaxed and had made sure that she had gotten some rest, knowing that Torren had woken up in the middle of the night and had not gone back to sleep, leaving her with very little sleep. She had woken up quite refreshed from her nap and wondered if she could help him get some proper sleep.

She heard a slight knock on the door. "Teyla? You in there?"

She opened her eyes at the sound of John's voice on the other side of the door. "Yes."

"Ok, well we brought pizza for dinner if you're hungry."

She wondered how long she had been in her bath. "I will be out in a few minutes."

"Don't worry, take your time. We'll make sure to save you some."

She smiled at his consideration, always looking out for her. "Very well."

"Just don't take too long, cause then I'm going to have to go in there and get you."

She could practically hear the smirk that she was pretty sure he was wearing and she rolled her eyes. "Then I will make sure to get out as quickly as possible."

She heard a muffled response which she was pretty sure she wasn't meant to hear clearly. "What?"

"Nothin'"

"Right. Now go eat your dinner."

She heard him laugh. "Yes, ma'am."

She chuckled.

Walking out of the bathroom, she saw both John and Torren lying down on the couch. The television was on and the closed pizza box was on top of the coffee table in front of the couch. As she got closer, she smiled at the sight before her. Both were lying on their sides, asleep, John had one arm around Torren, she guessed so he would not fall and was using his other arm as a pillow. She saw John stir, she hoped he would not wake but she saw his eyes slowly open and look over at her.

"Hey." He looked down at Torren. "Did he fall asleep?"

She smiled and kneeled down next to them, kissing Torren's forehead. "Yes, he must have been very tired."

"We kind of took a long walk."

Smiling, she picked him up gently, careful not to wake him and placed him on the bed, making sure to cover him with a blanket.

Walking back to the couch, she said, "You must have been tired as well."

He sat up, making room for her. "A bit, wasn't planning on falling asleep though."

She smiled as she sat down. "Of course you were not." Looking at the television, she took note of what they had been watching. "You were watching Toy Story_ again_?"

John chuckled. "Yeah. He doesn't get tired of it. I'm pretty sure I've memorized the whole movie by now."

Teyla laughed.

He pointed at the box on the coffee table. "By the way, there's still some pizza left, pretty sure it's still kinda warm or we can order you something if you prefer."

She smiled. "I think I will go with the pizza."

"Ok, then."

She took a slice and looked over at him. "John, about our date…"

She noticed him tense up. A bit confused with his reaction she continued, "I was wondering what sort of clothing would be appropriate for where we are going."

She saw him visibly relax and let out a breath. "Oh. Umm…something nice, I guess. Wait, that wasn't very helpful was it?"

She chuckled. "No. Not really."

He smiled. "Sorry."

"Do not worry. That only means I have to do more shopping."

He groaned. "More shopping?"

She laughed. "Actually, remember that phone call I received earlier." He nodded. "Well, it was Jennifer. Apparently her and Laura-"

"Laura?" John asked.

"Yes, Laura Cadman."

"Oh, right."

"They are going to stop here before going to visit some friends further south and they were wondering if I would not mind spending some time with them. Actually their exact words were 'spend some time with the girls because it's no fun to hang out with the boys all the time.'"

He laughed. "I'd say that sounds like something Cadman would say. I think that sounds great…I mean if you want to."

She smiled. "I am sure they will enjoy helping me find something."

"We could take care of Torren while you shop, if you want. I'm sure I can think of something we guys can do tomorrow while you ladies are shopping."

"That sounds wonderful but you do not have to do that. I do not want to trouble you."

"Nah, it'll be fun for us. No trouble at all, we like spending time with him."

Finishing her second slice, she snuggled closer against John. "I know you all do and he enjoys spending time with all of you as well."

Smiling, he put his arm around her. "Wait…do they know about us?"

"No, I have not told them anything."

"Oh."

She looked up at him. "Do you wish them not to know?"

He looked down at her with a smile on his face. "I don't mind but it's up to you if you want to tell them or not."

She smiled. "So, if I tell them you would not mind at all?"

He kissed her. "If it's ok with you, it's ok with me."

She chuckled, "Besides, they already had a suspicion that I had feelings for you and kept questioning me about it."

"Really? So they're just waiting for it to happen, then?"

She laughed. "I believe they are."

"Well just make sure not to tell them when I'm around because I don't want to go deaf. I can just imagine the shrieking."

She rolled her eyes which caused him to laugh. He turned his attention back to the television. "Wait. Why are we still watching this?"

She laughed and sat up, reaching for the remote. "I do not know but _I_ will get to pick this time."

He groaned. "Just pick something interesting."

"Everything I pick is interesting."

"Right."

She finally settled on a movie and by the look on John's face he wasn't very interested but he didn't say anything. Instead of snuggling up against him, she sat up a little straighter and placed her arm on the back of the couch, behind John's head. She looked over at him, noticing that he was still looking straight ahead at the screen she brought her hand to the back of his neck. She started to slowly caress his neck and saw a smile appear as he closed his eyes.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

She smiled innocently. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Without opening his eyes he answered, "Yeah, right."

She laughed. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. "You're trying to get me to sleep again."

"Is it working?"

He smiled. "A bit."

"Good." She smiled. "But I do not think falling asleep while sitting down on a couch is very comfortable."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "What did you have in mind?"

She chuckled and slapped his arm. "Apparently not what you do."

"Hey!" he laughed.

She stood up and gave him a teasing smile. "There you go. Now you can fall asleep while _lying down_ on the couch."

He looked up at her. "Oh, funny." Laying down on his side, he said, "This still isn't very comfortable."

She smiled at his pout, something she hardly saw on him. "Alright, then." She laid down next to him, facing the television and snuggled closer. "How about now?"

When she didn't receive an answer, she turned her head to look at him and found a smirk on his face.

"It's a little better."

She laughed, returning her attention to the movie on the screen.

He placed his arm around her waist. "If I end up falling asleep, wake me up before you go to bed."

Worried, she asked, "Why?"

"As much as I would love to stay on your couch, it's kind of small and a bit uncomfortable. Don't want to go on our date with a messed up back or something."

She relaxed and smiled. "Very well, then."

_tbc_

* * *

><p><em>Whoa, this turned out to be a long chapter. So I'll keep this short, hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Day 5**

"This mall is huge!" Laura Cadman exclaimed as she made her way to a nearby map. "Wow, three floors."

Jennifer walked behind her. "With lots of clothing stores." She turned to look over at Teyla. "I'm sure we'll find something you'll like here."

Teyla smiled as they started walking. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" Jennifer asked.

"I am not sure."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure we'll find something. By the way, where are you guys going?"

"John did not say."

"Ohhh, probably somewhere fancy."

Jennifer laughed. "Do you need something for Torren as well or does he have something already?"

Teyla bit her lip. She had not told them anything yet and they had not seen when John had kissed her that morning before she left. "Actually…"

They both turned to look at her and she noticed the curious looks on their faces. She didn't say anything, not really sure if she should tell them just yet, suddenly feeling a bit of shyness.

"Teyla?"

She looked down at the carpeted floor but couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on her face.

"Teyla?"

She looked up at the two expectant faces, they had become good friends and she would not mind telling them but she still felt a bit shy with all the attention on her. She finally took a deep breath and said, "It is just going to be John and I."

Laura and Jennifer looked at each other.

"Interesting."

"Please, do tell us more," Laura said, intrigued.

She laughed but she wanted to keep them at bay for just a little bit longer. She remembered how much fun it had been to keep it from Ronon and Rodney before. "I believe we should keep walking, we are in the middle of the way and people are unable to get through."

"Oh, no. You're not getting off the hook here," Jennifer said.

"Exactly. You can't just leave us like this."

She laughed and continued walking.

"Alright, fine. We didn't want to know, anyway."

She heard Jennifer whisper, "I don't think reverse psychology is going to work on her."

"Yeah, well. It was worth a try. Don't you want to know what's going on?"

Teyla rolled her eyes and smiled.

XXX

They sat, eating their lunch, deciding to take a break from their shopping. She had not found anything that she had liked yet but they still had many stores to search through.

"C'mon Teyla. You can't keep us in suspense anymore," Laura begged.

She laughed. She had not told them anything yet and they had been pestering her the whole time but she was enjoying this too much, she was going to tell them and she figured now would be a good time, now that they were sitting down.

"Very well. I will tell you."

She saw Laura scoot her chair closer towards her. "Yes. Ok, spill."

She chuckled and looked at the two expectant faces. "I do not know exactly where we are going, he did not say but I am very excited."

"Wait. It's just you two, so it's like, what, a date?" Jennifer asked.

Teyla smiled. "I believe that is what it is referred to."

She saw both of their eyes go wide. "He-he asked you out?"

Teyla chuckled. "Yes he did."

"So, wait. He knows how you feel about him? When did this happen?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, he does. We found out that we felt the same way about each other and it happened at the beginning of our trip. We were at the park with Torren when he sort of confessed." She said with a smile as she remembered.

Jennifer smiled. "Well, I have to say congratulations!"

Laura smirked. "Took you two long enough."

Teyla chuckled.

"So, how is the new couple doing? Happy? Having fun?"

Teyla smiled. "Very happy and it has been a very fun and interesting week."

Laura laughed. "I bet it has."

"That explains why he looked so much happier this morning before we left and so do you. I haven't seen you this happy since Torren was born. I am actually very happy for both of you, you guys deserve it."

"Thank you, Jennifer."

They made small talk, mostly about what had happened on their vacation the past week, while they finished the remainder of their food, when suddenly Laura burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" Jennifer asked.

Finally controlling her laughter, Laura answered. "I can just imagine the headlines on the memos to all the female personnel back in the city 'Attention, attention. City's most eligible bachelor officially off the market. We repeat John Sheppard is officially off the market.'"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. Teyla laughed, wondering how Laura came up with these crazy ideas.

"Well it's true. They never said anything because he is their CO but believe me, I've heard the whispering. Oh and Teyla, there are going to be a lot of women envious of you back in the city, of course some of the men are going to be envious of the Colonel but they knew they never had a chance. Apparently they saw what took you two forever to see."

Teyla smiled shyly.

"Well we better get going. We still have to find you something Teyla and now that we know it's going to be a date, we have to find you something special because he is probably going to go all out for this date. So let's get going."

XXXX

"Why am I not surprised that you would pick a place like this?" Rodney said.

"Oh, c'mon, Rodney. It'll be fun. We'll do a few races, play a few arcade games and grab a bite to eat before we leave." John said smiling as he opened the door and was greeted with the sound of arcade machines going off, air hockey pucks hitting the table and the happy voices of people.

Torren looked excitedly around, not sure of where to divert his attention.

John looked over at him, trying to keep him steady as he squirmed in his arms. "See, even Torren's excited."

"Hmph."

After purchasing their play cards they headed outside and Ronon was the first to speak out.

"Cool! So, we can race each other?"

"Yup, there's the slick track, the normal one, the Dragster, I actually want to try that one and the Grand Prix one."

Ronon smirked. "McKay…"

"Oh, no. No way, I don't want to race you, you'll probably push me off the track or something."

John smiled. "Oh, c'mon Rodney. I want to see who wins. Maybe you'll get lucky and beat him."

Rodney sighed. "Why do you guys pick on me?"

"We don't pick on you, we're trying to get you to have fun, so c'mon."

"Fine."

Ronon pointed at John. "You're next, Sheppard."

"Oh, looking forward to it."

"Ok, McKay. The slick track first."

"What? No, not that one."

John laughed as he walked over to the benches overlooking the track and sat down. He looked over at Ronon and Rodney making line, who still seemed to be arguing. He looked down at Torren sitting down next to him, happily munching on his cookie.

"Hopefully your mom doesn't find out how many cookies you've already eaten. I'm afraid she has found new ways to torture me now."

He thought back to last night, he had been a bit surprised when she had cuddled up with him on the couch. It had caught him off guard but he tried to play it off. For once he had gotten a full night's sleep, it wasn't exactly comfortable but at least he slept the whole night through. She hadn't woken him up when she had gone to bed and he hadn't minded especially when he had woken to find her covered in a short towel, just out of the shower, saying she had forgotten her clothes but he thought she had done that on purpose.

He felt Torren stand up and he put his arm around him to make sure he didn't fall. "So, Torren. Having fun so far?"

Torren turned to give him a smile.

He chuckled. "I'm sure going to miss hanging out with you tonight, buddy. But you get to spend some time with those crazy guys over there." He pointed at Ronon and Rodney who were climbing into their respective go karts and Torren laughed. "Yeah and I get to spend some quiet time with your mom."

"Ma?"

"Yeah, but don't worry we'll miss you and we'll come back as fast as we can, I promise."

Torren smiled. "Da."

He sighed. "Torren, remember we talked about this?" Torren slipped a finger into his mouth. "You should save that for your real dad. I mean I like that you feel comfortable calling me dad and would love to be your dad but…I don't know a damn thing about being a dad, especially a good one. I'm not the greatest role model out there and you need a good man to teach you everything…something that I'm not. And then…what would your mom say if she heard you call me that?"

He couldn't believe that he had actually opened up, especially to Torren of all people. He laughed at himself. He felt the young boy throw his arms around his neck and squeezed him as tight as his little arms could.

He smiled. "I guess you figured I needed that, huh?"

The boy nodded his head and smiled. "Da."

He sighed again. "I'm not going to be able to stop you from calling me that, am I?"

Torren gave him a grin and shook his head.

He chuckled. "You're just like your mom. Just…try to keep that between us, will you?"

XX

Ronon sat down on the bench, waiting for the race to start. He was looking forward to watching John and Rodney battle it out, especially when he had seen how fast the cars went. Sure they went in a straight line but still. He looked over at the race cars where he could see John smirking as Rodney frowned, he could already imagine the words being exchanged between the two.

He looked down at Torren, who was sitting on his lap. "Who's gonna win, Torren?"

Torren looked over at the men in the two cars and threw both hands up in the air. "Da!"

Confused, Ronon asked, "Who?"

Torren looked up at him and pointed over at the race strip. "Da."

"Da?" Finally realization hit him. "Oh, Da!"

Torren clapped and turned his attention back to the race track.

Ronon laughed. He was actually wondering when Torren was going to start calling John that and how long it had been going on. He wondered if Teyla knew, she hadn't said anything and then he thought back to the way John had been worried about something. _Could this be it?_ He really needed to get him to talk, it was really messing him up and if he didn't tell somebody something, he was only going to get worse. He had noticed Teyla was worried about him too but she didn't say anything, but Rodney had told him that she had taken him aside to see if he could find out if something was wrong with him.

He sighed. He really needed to get his buddy to open up, even if it was just to Teyla. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the roar of the cars started up.

"See! Told you. 3 out of 3!" John exclaimed proudly as he made his way over to Ronon and Torren.

"Oh, shut up!" Rodney told him as he walked behind him.

"Did you see that?" John asked Ronon.

"Yup." Ronon looked over at Torren. "We, both did. Torren, here, was rooting for you."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Of course he would."

John saw Torren stretch out his arms toward him. "Da."

"Whoa! Wait. Did he just-" Rodney pointed at Torren.

John could feel both men's eyes on him and he felt the heat rise up to his face. _So much for keeping it between themselves._

He took Torren from Ronon and sighed. "Yes. Yes he did. Just...don't say anything."

"But-but-" Rodney stuttered.

XXXX

As he buttoned up his shirt, making sure to leave the last two unbuttoned he heard a knock on his door. Looking at his watch, he wondered if he was late, he was pretty sure that he hadn't taken that long in the shower. Noticing the time he saw he still had about an hour. He walked over to his door wondering who it could possibly be.

Opening it, he rolled his eyes at the sight of Rodney and Ronon standing with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey!" they both greeted as they walked past him, inviting themselves into his room.

"Why don't you two come on in?" he whispered. Shaking his head he closed the door and turned to see them make themselves comfortable on his couch. "What are you guys doing here, anyway? I thought since you no longer had to take care of Torren you were going to go do something."

As they turned on his television, Rodney spoke out, "We were bored. Figured you could entertain us. And we're still going to take care of him, it's actually going to be the four of us."

"Really? Well just make sure to take care of him and not get preoccupied with something else."

"Haha, funny. Of course we'll take good care of your son." Smirking, he turned and finally took note of his attire. "Oh, wow. Nice suit. Wait…you packed a suit?"

He tucked in his shirt and fixed his collar, which he remembered he had already done. "Yeah, didn't exactly know what we were gonna do, so kinda came prepared."

"Of course you would. Look at that, clean shaven too and wow, I didn't even think your hair could be somewhat manageable, although it looks about the same just a little less messier."

His hand went up to his hair, trying to comb it with his fingers. "It's not bad is it?"

Rodney and Ronon turned to look at each other and chuckled at his obvious nervousness. "No, will you relax?"

He glared at them. "I am relaxed, Rodney."

"Doesn't look like it." Ronon pointed out as he watched John fix his shirt unnecessarily.

"Oh, yeah, make fun of me why don't you?"

"We will. We've never seen you so worked up before."

"Yeah, well. I've never taken Teyla out before and I want this to be a perfect night for her, she deserves it."

They looked at each other. Rodney sighed and spoke up, "She likes you. I'm sure it will be a perfect night for her no matter what and you know why? Because she's with you."

John was both surprised and touched by Rodney's words.

Noticing the surprised faces of both Ronon and John, he tried to get the attention away from himself. "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"Found a nice reastaurant close to the pier. Fancy but not too fancy," he pointed at his shirt indicating the open collar. "Hence the no tie."

"Nice," Ronon piped up.

"Yeah. Then figured we could spend some time at the pier, or walk along the beach."

"Romantic."

"Thought it would be."

"Well, Sheppard. I'm sure she'll enjoy every minute of it."

"Yeah. Let's hope so. By the way, Teyla said that I should _probably _make some time to hang out with you guys, so tomorrow, we go to a baseball game."

"Baseball? Why?"

John rolled his eyes. "C'mon Rodney. It'll be fun, trust me plus it's the sport that's in season right now."

Rodney sighed. "Fine."

"John." He turned to look at Ronon, he only used his first name if he was really serious. "Whatever's going on, you have to tell Teyla. She's really worried about you."

"She told you that?"

"No. But I can tell."

He walked over and sat on the edge of the coffee table. Sighing, he looked up at both of them. "Look, Teyla's really important to me, her and Torren. But given my track record with relationships...I just don't want to mess this up. I care too much about them." He ran a hand through his hair. "And these doubts that I keep having about myself, they're not helping."

Ronon and Rodney looked at each other, surprised that John had opened up. They figured that everything had finally taken a toll on him. Rodney placed a hand on his shoulder. "John, I don't think Teyla will let you mess this up. You two care about each other too much for that to happen and you two deserve to be happy and you will. I know you will."

Ronon spoke up, "And these doubts...Teyla will help with those, you just have to tell her. You can't keep everything in, it's messing you up, John. The lack of sleep and stuff...it's not good for you. Just tell her, let her help, she'll understand."

He was at a loss for words, he was touched that they were looking out for him and had given him such encouraging words, something he knew he needed. He gave them a small smile. "Thanks and I'll try, I really will."

They smiled at him.

XXXX

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. While he waited for the door to open he tried to fix his hair for the upteenth time. The door finally opened, revealing Teyla in a simple black dress that came up just above her knees. She had decided to wear her hair down but had slightly curled it.

"Hello, John."

"Hi, Teyla. Wow…you look beautiful."

She smiled shyly. "Thank you. I did not know if this would be appropriate for where we are going."

He smiled. "It's perfect."

She laughed and finally took in his appearance. "And you look quite handsome yourself."

He looked down at his clothes. "You think so?" She nodded.

Remembering the flowers, he brought them out from where he had been attempting to hide them behind his back. "Bought these for you, thought you might like them. They're not chocolate but still."

She chuckled as she took them, closing her eyes as she inhaled their scent.

"Ma!" came Torren's voice from somewhere inside.

John chuckled as he saw the young boy come to the door. When he finally noticed him standing on the other side of the door he rushed over and grabbed onto his legs. He bent down and picked him up.

"Hey, buddy. Gimme five," he said as he raised his hand. Torren smiled and slapped his little hand against John's.

"Alright!" All three laughed.

"Whoa, Colonel. You clean up nice."

He looked away from Torren to see Keller and Cadman standing a few feet behind Teyla.

He gave a small laugh. "Thanks…I think." He looked at his watch. "We have reservations at 8:00, I think we should get going."

"Of course." She quickly walked over to her bed and picked up her purse, which Jennifer and Laura had insisted she should buy.

Returning back to the door, she kissed Torren who was still in John's arms. "Good night, Torren. And behave."

Torren gave her a big smile and nodded.

"Alright, buddy. I promise I'll take good care of your mom and bring her back at a reasonable hour." Torren smiled and gave him another high five.

John smiled as he handed him over to Keller. "If you ladies, need anything I have my phone with me, just call."

Jennifer smiled. "Of course but I'm sure we'll be fine. Right, Torren?"

Torren nodded. "We're going to have fun, probably watch Toy Story."

" 'dy!" Torren shouted.

John and Teyla laughed. "Yes, Woody. Good night Torren."

"Alright, say bye, Torren."

He waved his small hand. "Bye."

They all laughed. "Alright, have fun you two." Jennifer said.

"And don't get into too much trouble," Laura said teasingly.

They both chuckled as the door closed.

"Ready?" he asked offering her his arm.

She took it and smiled. "Ready."

As they made their way to the elevator, curiosity got the better of her. "So, where are we going?'

He pushed the elevator button and raised a finger. "First, dinner."

"And then?"

He turned to look at her and smiled. "That's a surprise."

* * *

><p><em>Decided to throw in a small Ronon POV and well, let me know what you think :)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: So sorry that this took so long to update, my professors bombarded us with work and then midterms and to top it off this went through several re-writes but enough about that. So thanks again for all the reviews and everything and on with the story..._

**Chapter 8-The Date**

He looked across the small, square table at Teyla, as she ate her meal. The low lighting and the glow from the small candle that was placed in the middle of their table added to her beauty. He had been struck with how she had been able to make such a simple dress into something so elegant. She looked beautiful tonight, well she always did and tonight was no exception. As she had held onto his arm as they had made their way into the restaurant, he had felt an uncontrollable happiness that she was here with him when she could have been somewhere else, even with somebody else. He had mentally kicked himself at that thought, he was here to make her happy and that was what he was going to do.

As he looked at her, he thought she looked happy and seemed like she was enjoying herself so far. He found her looking at him.

"Is everything alright, John?"

He smiled. "Everything's perfect. I just can't seem to stop staring and thinking how beautiful you look."

She smiled shyly. She was glad that he thought so, she had not been sure if the dress would be appropriate for where they were going. As soon as she had seen it at the store, she knew it was the one she wanted. He looked quite handsome himself. She was used to seeing him wearing his uniform all the time.

"Thank you and as I said before, you look very handsome."

"Well, wanted get all dressed up and look my best for you."

She smiled as he said this, touched by the fact that he had done all of this just for her. She thought she was the luckiest woman around to have someone in her life who was willing to go through all of this just for her happiness, although he did not have to do much to make her happy. She was happy just having him by her side and knowing that he cared for her and Torren as much as they cared for him. She reached out to place a hand over his on the table and he looked down at it and smiled.

He cleared his throat and decided to change the subject.

"So…how did you convince Keller and Cadman to babysit, today?"

She smiled and returned to her food. "Actually, they volunteered."

He looked up from his plate and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

She nodded. "But I suspect there is more to it than just wanting to be helpful."

He chuckled, knowing Cadman he was pretty sure what they were up to. "Looking for some gossip, huh?"

"Most likely."

He smiled. "Well, I guess it's a good thing Rodney volunteered to let them have his room for the night."

It was her turn to raise her eyebrows in surprise. "He volunteered?"

"Actually…" he smiled as thought back. "He kind of drew the short straw so he sort of _had_ to give it up."

She chuckled. "Are you sure there was a fair chance that any one of you could have drawn the short straw?"

He gasped, but couldn't help the smirk that appeared. "I would never cheat."

She giggled. "Of course you wouldn't."

He smiled. "No, but it was a fair game."

She smiled as she took a drink of her wine.

"Besides, I would have given them my room but the thought of sharing a room with Ronon or Rodney wasn't very appealing, sometimes they drive me crazy."

She smiled teasingly. "You could have shared with me."

She tried to keep from laughing as she saw the stunned look on his face, the fork that he held had slipped from his hand and had landed on his plate with a loud, clattering noise. He cleared his throat and recovered.

He gave her a smirk. "Really? Well, if I had known that offer was on the table I would have given them my room in a heartbeat."

She giggled. "You could have slept on the couch."

He feigned a disappointed look. "The couch, again? Really? It's too small. I'm still recovering from last night."

"Aww, poor you. Perhaps I can make it better."

He gave her a mischievous smile. "What'd you have in mind?"

She returned to her food with a sly smile on her face. "You can sleep on the floor."

"There you go again. Always teasing me. How do I not see this coming?"

She chuckled. "As I said before, teasing you has become quite entertaining."

He smiled. "Well, glad to know I have become your new source of entertainment."

"Well, that is what you get for not telling me where we are going next."

He grinned. "Oh, well I guess I'll just have to suffer then and you'll just have to wait and see."

"Very well, then. You will just have to suffer."

He gave her a puppy dog look. "But-but…"

She couldn't help but giggle. So that's where Torren had learned to make that face from.

XXXXXXX

"John, where are we going?" she asked as she kept her eyes closed. He had told her to close her eyes since before they had pulled into the parking lot and she had let him guide her to wherever they were going. The scent of the salt water had hit her as soon as he had helped her out of the car. She could hear the sound of the ocean, the seagulls overhead and excited voices. As far as she could tell, they were once again at the beach.

"Wait for it," he said excitedly as he held on to her hand, guiding her.

She couldn't help but smile at the excitement she heard in his voice, whatever it was he sounded like he wanted her to enjoy it and she was pretty sure whatever he had picked, she would.

She felt him stop. "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

As she opened her eyes she noticed they indeed were at the beach, but it was not the same one they had gone to before, they were at another pier. She looked up and chuckled as he pointed to the brightly lighted, rounded thing at the end of the pier.

He turned to look at her, "So, what'd you think?"

She chuckled. "A Ferris wheel? Why did _I _not see this coming?"

His grin grew bigger. "I told you I was going to show you one, one day. I thought this would be a perfect time to show you."

She laughed. "I think this is a perfect time."

"Cool!" He reached out for her hand as he started to make his way up the wooden steps that led to the pier. "C'mon."

She followed him, silently chuckling at his boyish excitement, he had the same expression every time he showed her something from Earth. She loved seeing his excitement and somehow it was always contagious. She was glad to know that he was enjoying himself as much as she was, she had not seen the worried look that he had worn the day before on his face at all tonight and that made her enjoy her night with him even more.

As they made line, she looked up and noticed just how tall the thing was. She was certain that they would be able to see the whole city from the top.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

She looked over at John, who was looking up at it as well.

"It is."

He looked at her and his grin grew bigger. "Wait until we get to the top. I'm sure you're gonna love it!"

She chuckled again, wondering if finding boyish excitement on a grown man attractive was normal, but then again this was John she was talking about.

They finally got on and she sat as close as she could to John. She felt him put his arm around her shoulders. As they reached the top, they suddenly stopped. Looking at the scene before her, she knew that she had been right, the whole city came into view, as well as the ocean. She noticed the twinkling lights from the cars and buildings on one side. The other side was breathtaking as she took in the sight of the sparkling water reflecting the bright, yellow moon, the few boats and the vast expanse of the ocean before her. She looked down and saw how small the people who were walking around looked.

"The view is breathtaking."

"Now you see why I like Ferris wheels."

She laughed as she returned her attention to him. "Yes I do."

She saw him smile and watched as he leaned towards her. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers. It was the first time he had kissed her since the date had begun

As they broke apart, she smiled. "Is this another reason why you enjoy Ferris wheels?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said innocently as he sat back.

She silently chuckled. "And how many other girls have you kissed while on a Ferris wheel?"

He looked over at her and she noticed him try to give her his most innocent face. "Just you?"

She chuckled at the way he had posed it as a question. "Why do I not believe you?"

He smiled and leaned over once again to place a quick kiss on her lips. "Because you can see right through me?"

She giggled as the wheel started moving again.

They had walked around the pier for a while and she had been entertained by the various games she had seen. They had tried out a few and she had managed to beat John at a few of them, she had not been able to keep from giggling at the look on his face when she had managed to do so. He had jokingly told her something about bruising his ego but he did not seem to mind much.

She noticed a group of young people eating something and her eyes lit up as soon as she saw what it was.

"They have popcorn?"

She heard John chuckle. "Yeah, I think they do. Don't suppose you would like some, would you?"

"I would certainly do."

They had managed to find where the popcorn was being sold and she happily walked on with a bag of popcorn in her hand.

John looked down at Teyla, as she held her bag of popcorn with a big grin on her face. Who knew that a bag of popcorn would make her happy? He chuckled at the thought, it looked like she was enjoying everything, even the Ferris wheel. He was glad he had been able to share something he loved with her.

"There is something missing."

His smile fell, a bit concerned. "There is?"

"A movie."

He laughed. "A movie, huh? We could go watch one if you want. I'm sure there is a movie theater around here."

She looked up at him. "Perhaps we could go to one another time. I was thinking more of a quiet place, just the two of us, perhaps back at the hotel. That way there will be no one who will interrupt with excessive talking."

He smiled, that idea sounded much better to him. "That sounds great. I'm sure we could buy some popcorn on the way and then pop it in the microwave back in the room."

She smiled. "That would be perfect."

"Good. You want to walk on the beach for a bit or do you want to leave already?"

"Do you mind if we walk on the beach for a while?"

"Of course not. If the lady wants to walk on the beach, then that's what we'll do."

She giggled. He enjoyed hearing her giggle, something that he hardly heard coming from her and was glad he was able to do it.

XXXXXX

Her dress fluttered as a slight breeze blew and he noticed her run her hands up and down her arms. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her, feeling her relax into his embrace.

He smiled and whispered in her ear, "Cold?"

He saw a smile appear. "Not anymore."

He kissed her cheek and looked out at the vast blue, ocean, the full moon reflecting off the water. He wished he could hold her like this forever and forget about the world, his worries, his doubts and everything. He knew he had to tell her. Ronon had been right, it was becoming too much for him, the sleepless nights, the endless worrying. He knew he had to but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. She looked too happy right now, he didn't want to ruin her night, but knowing that she was worried about him, he knew he had to tell her.

She felt him give a heavy sigh and the knot in her stomach became known. She knew she had to give him time but she couldn't take it anymore, she had to know what was going on.

She turned around to face him. "Is everything alright, John?"

She saw that look that she had wished she would not see again, the same one she had seen at the museum and the zoo but this time he made no attempt to hide it. She noticed the wall that he always put up before suddenly come up and he didn't speak. Fighting her emotions and trying to ignore the tightening knot in her stomach, she spoke out once again, this time knowing that something serious was going on.

"John, I need to know what is going on. I was giving you time, hoping you would tell me on your own but…John, you are starting to worry me."

He looked away from her and dropped his hands to his sides.

"John?"

He refused to look at her. Usually she was patient with him, knowing that he had a hard time expressing his feelings but she felt the ache in her heart, she couldn't take it anymore. She had had enough, if he wanted to end it, she wanted to know now. Ignoring the lump in her throat she spoke out again, "Do you think we have made a mistake? That we should not have told each other anything? D-do you think…do you think we should forget this ever happened?"

It pained her to say it aloud, but she needed to say it. She needed to know.

He looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes. _How could she think that?_ He promised himself he would never hurt her but looking at her face, he knew that he had done the one thing he promised himself he would never do and all because he was too stupid and scared to tell her, to let her in. He brought his hand to her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tear that had fallen.

"I don't want to forget. I don't think I can forget." He brought his other hand up to her face, "This has been the smartest thing I could have done, being with you this past week…it's been like a dream. A dream I never want to wake up from."

He saw the pain in her eyes slowly disappear but the worried look that remained on her face still pulled at his heartstrings.

She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of her hand.

"Then, what is it, John? I cannot stand seeing you this way."

As he opened his eyes, she saw the vulnerability in them and the small pleading look that they held. She cupped his face in her hands.

"John, you have always been there for me. Whenever I needed someone, you were always there and now…now I want to be there for you. You have to let me in, John. I know it is difficult but you have to try."

He looked at her and felt the last of the wall crumble, somehow he knew that she would be the one to push past those walls and manage to fight her way in. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, and Ronon's words echoed in his head. _Just tell her, let her help, she'll understand. _He hoped his friend was right because if she didn't and decided this was not going to work out, he knew this was one wound that would never be able to heal.

"You are, you did. I don't know how, but you did. But…Teyla…I don't think you're going to like what you see and I don't want to lose you." He took her hands and held them in his. "Y-you and Torren, you two deserve to be happy. You've been through so much and I-I-I'm afraid…" he gave another heavy sigh, trying to steady his voice. "I'm afraid I can't make you happy. I don't deserve to be happy. You two deserve much better than me…and Torren…he deserves a better father figure. I'm…I'm not…I don't know how to be a dad."

She stood, stunned at his confession, letting everything sink in. _How could he think of such things? _Knowing that he had kept all of this in, she now understood his behavior.

"John, you are not going to lose me. I am happy, happier than I have been. Have you not seen that?"

She saw him slightly nod his head. "See and it has all been because of you. You have made me happy and Torren…I have never seen him so happy. And you, you deserve to be as happy as anyone else, you have been through so much and have seen so much horror in your life."

She slipped her hand from his and raised it to his cheek once again. "We deserve you and you deserve us. And I cannot think of another man that could teach Torren how to become a better man. You have all the qualities that a woman could wish for, you are selfless and always looking out for others, putting their well being before yours." She smiled, "I could go on forever but then we would be here all night."

She saw a small smile appear on his face. "Who else would have gone through all this trouble to give me such a wonderful and perfect night, like tonight? No one but you."

He wondered if that was true, but knowing her, he knew it was. He sighed again and looked down at her. "Teyla…I-I don't want to mess this up. Somehow I always manage to do that but…"

"John, you will not mess this up. I will not let you and I know you will do everything in your power to make sure that does not happen."

He smiled, remembering Rodney's words. Who knew that Ronon and Rodney would actually have some insight into something he obviously didn't. He was glad that they had somehow helped him out through all of this.

He brought his hands up to cup her face and closing the distance, he let his lips descend onto hers. This time not holding anything back, he kissed her, hoping that she could somehow sense just how much he loved her. He hoped she could feel the pounding of his heart against his chest and finally understand how much she meant to him. He lost track of time, only aware of the emotion in the kiss when his lungs began begging for air. They finally broke apart, but he placed his forehead on hers and the big smile on his face appeared of its own accord. He saw that she wore the same smile he did. He knew that he had finally found someone that understood him, that had seen him at his worst and had still stayed.

"I love you, Teyla."

He saw her smile grow and tears began to fill her eyes. "And I love you, John."

Even though he knew she did, it still came as a surprise. He put his arms around her, closing his eyes as he whispered in her ear. "And I will make sure not to mess this up. I'll do whatever it takes."

He felt her arms go around him. "I know you will."

He hugged her closer. He felt her pull back and look at him with a smile on her face. "Your hugs have become somewhat less awkward."

He chuckled. "I guess you've given me a lot of practice." He remembered the few times she had come to him, surprising him with the hugs, something he had not been comfortable with before.

"You needed the practice."

"I guess I did." He let her go and looked at his watch, wondering how long they had been standing there. "Do you want to stay a while longer or go watch that movie?"

"Do you mind if we stay just a bit longer?"

He smiled, like he would actually mind. "Not at all." He took off his suit jacket. "But if we're going to stay a bit longer, you should probably wear this." He put his jacket around her shoulders. "You were cold earlier, remember?"

She frowned. "But are you not going to be cold as well?"

He smiled. "Not really." She turned around to look out at the ocean again and he came up behind her, placing his arms around her once again. "Besides, I'm pretty sure this will keep me very warm."

He felt her giggle.

XXXXXX

As they got out of the elevator he asked, "What movie are we going to watch?"

She turned to look at him. "Shhh. Do you wish for them to hear us?" she whispered.

"Oh right. They're probably at the door waiting for us to come back," he whispered. They had stopped at a convenience store and bought a box of popcorn, along with some soft drinks. "And my room's all the way at the end."

"Yes, but my room is closer."

"Wait. Aren't they in there?" he asked confused.

"No. Torren is going to spend the night with them so they were going to go to their room after we left."

"Really?" he asked somewhat surprised.

Finally reaching her door, she turned to look at him. "Yes, I asked them to take Torren for the night."

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a teasing smile. "Thinking you were gonna get lucky tonight?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, John. That is exactly what I was thinking."

He chuckled, noticing the sarcasm in her voice. She had been spending way too much time around Rodney.

tbc

* * *

><p><em>Phew that was long, but I'm sure you guys don't mind, right? <em>_So, let me know what you think :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Again, sorry for the delay, anyway here's the next one..._

**Chapter 9-Day 6**

She slowly opened her eyes, noticing the sunlight peeking in through the curtains. She wondered what time it was but she didn't want to move to look for her phone to figure out the time. She was too comfortable and quite warm, right where she was. She smiled as she felt the steady rise and fall of John's chest behind her and his arm lazily around her middle. She could get used to waking up like this every morning.

She suddenly heard a high, ringing noise coming from somewhere in the room. She raised her head, quickly searching for the source of the noise. She did not wish for John to wake up just yet, he could use some more sleep. The ringing continued and she quickly but carefully extracted herself from John's embrace. Finally locating the source of the noise, she picked up John's jacket and felt inside for his phone. She looked at the screen as it brightly displayed "Chewie." She rolled her eyes and pressed the ignore button, whatever he wanted he could wait.

She looked back at the still sleeping figure on her bed and smiled, he hadn't even been bothered by the noise. She walked back and quickly got back under the covers, placing her elbow on top of her pillow and propping her head on her hand. She reached out and gently placed a hand on his cheek, hoping he would not wake but all he did was snuggle deeper into his pillow. She smiled, well it looked like he had finally gotten that sleep he needed. He looked peaceful, like he didn't have a care in the world.

As she thought back to their conversation last night, she was glad that he had finally opened up. She still couldn't believe all the doubts and fears that he had, she knew they would not disappear overnight but she hoped that in time they would, especially now that he had let her in. Finally knowing how he felt about her, that he loved her, had given her such happiness that she still couldn't believe that he had come out and said those words to her but she was glad he did.

She felt him stir and his eyes slowly fluttered open. She smiled when he finally focused his eyes on her and a big smile appeared on his face. "Hey."

She reached out to run her fingers through his messy hair. "Hi."

He closed his eyes. "You're not trying to get me to go back to sleep, are you?"

She chuckled. "No. Not this time. I made sure you had enough."

He smiled and opened his eyes. "See. Isn't it much easier when you can keep an eye on me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Besides, that's only gonna work when I'm really tired."

She smirked. "Well, thank you for telling me. Now I know what to do to make sure you sleep."

He groaned. "How do you make me tell you everything? You must have some kind of super power."

She laughed and leaned over to press a kiss on his lips. "I think I enjoy having this power over you. I wonder what else I am able to get out of you."

"Oh no. Don't go getting any ideas. You know what? I think I'm gonna shut up now before I start blurting out stuff anymore."

"Do not worry. I will manage to get it out of you."

She heard him mutter under his breath. "What was that?"

He smiled. "That you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well you are." He lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers. "Like I said last night," He gently pushed her back to lay her head on the pillow. "You have made me the luckiest man alive."

She smiled as his lips once again attached themselves to hers. He lips slowly made their way down to her neck as she thought that she could get used to this as well.

Suddenly they heard his phone go off again. She felt him groan against her neck. "Can't they just leave me alone for a minute," she heard him mutter.

She giggled and turned her head, attempting to look at him. "I believe it is Ronon again. At what time are you suppose to leave for your game?"

He quickly raised his head. "Crap! I completely forgot about the game. What time is it?"

She stretched out her hand, reaching for her nightstand, searching for her phone. "If you do not move I am unable to look for my phone."

He gave her a smirk. "I know."

She giggled. "You are going to be late."

"Who cares? It's a baseball game, we can be a little late."

"I do not think Ronon or Rodney would appreciate being late and if you do not answer that call they will go look for you in your room."

He laughed. "I have an excuse."

"Really?"

He lowered his head and let his lips hover over hers. "Oh yeah. I could tell them I was sleeping. I was _very _tired after all I haven't been sleeping well lately, remember?"

"Do you think they will believe you?"

He chuckled. "Probably not."

XXXX

He sat down on the bench, a soda cup in one hand and a cardboard tray with his food in the other. Ronon and Rodney followed suit.

"I can't believe it's all you can eat! This is the best baseball game ever!"

John laughed, he knew Rodney was going to enjoy this part of the game and by the amount of food he had on his tray, he was sure his stomach was going to enjoy it as well. As soon as he had seen that there was a section with all-you-can-eat, he knew he just had to get them seats here.

They hadn't been late after all, in fact they were early as the team was still taking their batting practice. As he looked out onto the field, watching the opposing team take their batting practice, Rodney spoke up.

"I'm guessing the date went well."

He turned to look at him, noticing that he looked kind of funny with a cap on but he had to buy him one, he didn't want to hear him complain about the sun the whole time. "Why do you say that?"

Ronon and Rodney chuckled. "Because you haven't been able to wipe that stupid grin off your face since we saw you this morning."

He laughed. "Yeah it did. It went great."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

He grinned. "Sorry. I'm not the kind of guy that kisses and tells."

"So there was kissing involved," Ronon teased.

John rolled his eyes. He knew the teasing was never going to stop but he didn't really care. He was happy now that he had told Teyla how he truly felt and knowing that she felt the same way.

"Whatever. You don't have to tell us anyway. Your face says it all."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah, I'm sure it does McKay. I'm like an open book."

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Did you guys talk?" Ronon asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, we did." He turned his head to look over at both of them. "And thanks, you know, for the pep talk and everything."

They both smiled. "We always have each other's backs, Sheppard. No matter what."

"Yeah, what he said," Rodney managed to say through a mouthful of food.

He smiled. They really had turned into a family after all these years and they looked after each other just like Ronon said.

"So how long does this game last?" Ronon asked.

"It depends, it may take two or three hours or maybe more. Unlike football it doesn't really have a time limit. It goes for nine innings but they may be short or long depending on how long it takes each team to make all three outs."

The sudden shrieking caught their attention as they saw a group of fans leaning against the railing asking a player to throw a ball over at them.

"Wonder if I could get one?" Ronon asked as he saw a fan catch the thrown ball.

"I say you go give it a try, big guy," John encouraged. He wondered how people would react as his big figure would loom over them.

"Cool!" He got up and made his way down the steps. John laughed as he saw the excitement on his face as he made his way over to the railing.

XXX

He saw a souvenir vendor make his way up the steps and he waved him over.

"You gonna buy something?" Ronon asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to buy _me_ something else?" Rodney asked with a smirk.

"Ha! You wish."

He chose two items and paid the vendor. He noticed the looks the other two give him. "What?"

They grinned. "Who are they for?"

"Well, McKay you're the genius, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Oh, haha." He was clearly not amused.

"Ok. I know that's for Torren." Ronon said as he pointed at the plush monkey wearing a blue and white jersey and cap. "But, who's that for?"

Now it was John's turn to grin. "This one's for Torren and me to share. That way I can teach him to smack Rodney with it," he said as he hit the bill of Rodney's cap with a blue foam finger.

"Hey!" Rodney said as he raised the bill of the cap back up.

John chuckled.

"Oh great. You're going to teach that poor child to be exactly like you."

John gave him a smirk. "Well who doesn't want to be me?"

"I wouldn't want to be you when Teyla finds out why you bought that thing and what you plan to teach Torren to do with it."

"She's not gonna find out."

"Oh, really. What makes you so sure?" Rodney said with a grin.

XXX

He looked down at the plush monkey in his hand. He hadn't seen Torren since they had left for their date yesterday. Well, technically he had but not awake. When he had gone back to Teyla's room to tell her that they were leaving, he had been asleep. He hadn't realized how much more attached he had become during this past week.

He looked up as he heard the collective groan of the crowd, apparently not happy with the umpire's call on one of the pitches. He looked over and found the other two looking at him, once again.

"Have I suddenly become extremely interesting to look at or something?" he said with a teasing smile.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, quite interesting."

He chuckled. "You ok, Sheppard?"

He looked at Ronon and smiled before he began to worry that something was wrong again. "Yeah. It's just that…" He looked down at the monkey in his hand again. "I miss the kid, you know."

He looked back up and saw both men smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean when we left this morning he was asleep and I guess I've gotten used to seeing him all the time these past few days…"

Rodney spoke up. "You know, I never thought I'd say this but you're becoming more and more like a parent everyday. I guess it's fitting that he's calling you dad now."

He chuckled. "I guess." Then a thought hit him. "Did he say that at all yesterday?" he asked a bit panicky.

"No. Don't think so. Why?" Ronon asked.

"Teyla doesn't know, at least I don't think she does. I didn't mention that yesterday."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Suddenly they heard the roar of the crowd and turned their attention back to the game, just in time to see the third baseman make a quick leap to his side, smother the ball, jump up and make a quick throw to the first baseman for the out. The crowd clapped and cheered.

He clapped and cheered along with the crowd. "Now, that was a great play!"

XXXX

As they sat in a restaurant along the promenade, which Laura had wanted to see, they waited for a waitress to come and take their order.

"Sooo, how did your date go?" Laura asked, curiously.

Teyla chuckled. She was surprised that they had managed to contain themselves from asking this whole time. She was just waiting for that moment when they would ask her or more like interrogate her ever since she had gone to pick up Torren that morning.

"It went wonderful." She saw them wait patiently for more and couldn't help but chuckle once again.

"That's it? That's all you're gonna tell us?"

She smirked and gave a small shrug.

"Oh, c'mon Teyla. Where did you go?"

She was willing to answer that. "We went to a beautiful restaurant, close to the beach."

"Ohh, did you go to the beach while you were there?"

She smiled. "Yes. We went for a ride on a Ferris wheel at the pier and then we went for a walk on the beach."

"Sounds romantic," Jennifer said with a smile.

The waitress arrived, took their order and left.

"So, what else?" Laura asked.

Teyla chuckled. "We watched a movie."

"That sounds nice. What movie?"

"Umm…" As she thought back, she realized that she couldn't remember the title of the movie they had been watching.

"Hmm…can't remember, huh?" Laura teased. "It must have been a good one then. The date-that is."

Teyla felt her cheeks go warm. She turned to look over at Torren to avoid any further questions that she knew the other two women had.

She saw him sitting quietly, staring attentively at the people passing by outside. He had been clutching a teddy bear that John had given him some time ago, all day. He usually wasn't quite so attached to any toy in particular but this morning before they had left the hotel, he had insisted on bringing it along. She had tried to get him to leave it in the car but he had just held onto it tighter. She figured it would be alright if he carried around since she had brought his stroller along and she let him keep it. She though maybe he just missed John, after all he had not seen him since the two of them had left for their date the night before.

"He seems awfully quiet," Jennifer said as she looked at Torren as well.

"Yes. Was he this way last night as well?" she asked a bit concerned.

"No. He was laughing and having fun. You know being his usual charming self," Laura answered.

"Perhaps he is still tired," Teyla said gently touching his forehead, hoping he wasn't coming down with something.

The young boy turned his attention to her.

"Is something the matter Torren?"

He glanced down at the bear and looked back up at her. "Da?"

She was both surprised and confused. Surprised that he had managed to say a new word and confused at what he might be trying to say. She had a slight suspicion at what he meant by that but she wasn't quite sure.

Seeing as he had yet to receive an answer from her, he raised up the bear. "Da."

Understanding soon washed over her. He was referring to John, she felt several different emotions go through her; surprise, happiness, excitement and finally for an instant, dread. What if John wasn't comfortable with it? But then she remembered their conversation from last night and the feeling of dread instantly disappeared.

"Wait. Is he saying what I think he's saying?" Jennifer asked a bit shocked.

Teyla smiled. "I believe he is." She placed a hand on Torren's arm. "John is with Ronon and Rodney but do not worry we will see him in a little while."

He must have understood because he gave her a big smile and clutched onto the bear tighter. She chuckled, now she understood his behavior, he was missing John.

"Wow. Does he know Torren's calling him 'dad'?" Jennifer asked.

Teyla turned to look at the two very surprised faces. "I am not sure. Most likely not. This is the first time I have heard him say it."

"How do you think he'll take it?"

She smiled. "I am not sure but I think he will take it well."

Finally getting over the shock, Jennifer said, "Well from the interactions I have seen between the two for the past year or so, I would say that as well."

"Wow. The Colonel a dad. Imagine that," Laura said with a chuckle.

XXX

"So, I just spoke to Rodney, the game is over but he said that it's going to take them a while to get out of the parking lot," Jennifer said as she walked over to them.

After finishing their lunch they had walked around the promenade some more, making small talk as they went into several stores that had caught their attention.

"The game is over, already?" Teyla asked a bit surprised, the time had seemed to go by quicker than she had thought.

"Yeah, apparently it was a short game. They said they would meet us in like two hours where we agreed, so we still have some time to walk around a bit longer if you two wish."

Teyla looked down at Torren, who was sitting in his stroller, happily still clutching onto his bear and sipping his apple juice, that they had bought him along the way. He didn't look bored yet and it seemed that he would not become fussy any time soon. "I would not mind walking a bit more."

"Yeah, I think we should," Laura agreed. "Besides we should help Teyla find more clothes, I mean who knows how many _more_ dates she's gonna have," she said with a smirk.

Teyla only chuckled.

tbc

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. This chapter felt kind of off to me for some reason but after going over it several times I couldn't find out why, maybe because it had been a while since I had written anything for it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think :) <em>

_Btw there are two chapters left, which will be up much sooner than it took me to post this chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and everything, I apologize for the extremely long delay, RL really got in the way this time but it looks like my summer has calmed down a bit, so enough about that and on with it..._

**Chapter 10-Day 6**

John looked around. "Are you sure they said to meet them here?"

Rodney gave an exasperated sigh. "I told you already, yes. They said to meet them next to the sports restaurant." He pointed to the white building on their right. "And look at that. I believe that's the one they meant," he said sarcastically.

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well I don't see them. Do you?"

"Relax _dad. _They're probably late or something," Rodney said with a smirk.

He was about to come back with a witty remark when he heard a child's voice scream out. "Da!"

He turned around just in time to see Torren quickly make his way over to where he was. With a big smile on his face, he crouched down and snatched up the young child in his arms.

"Hey buddy!"

The young boy threw his arms around his neck and gave a giggle. "Yeah, missed you too."

He saw Teyla, Cadman and Keller make their way over.

"See, I told you they said to meet them here."

John rolled his eyes as he walked to meet Teyla. With Torren still in his arms he leaned over and gave Teyla a quick kiss.

"Aww…how cute," he heard Keller say.

He felt the tip of his ears grow warm and looked over at Teyla, who gave him a sweet smile.

"Well, now that you are all here, how about we go eat now?"

The group chuckled.

"What? It's not my fault, the last thing I had to eat was a hot dog!"

"I think you had more than a hot dog, McKay?" Ronon teased.

Rodney turned to glare at him.

"Fine, Rodney. Why don't you lead the way?" John announced before any argument started. "Fine," he said as he turned to make his way to the restaurant with the others right behind him.

John set Torren down and held onto one of his hands while Teyla held the other young boy's hand as they started to walk. She had noticed that John had not reacted any differently or surprised when Torren had screamed out, Da and wondered if that was not the first time Torren had said it. She looked down at Torren and noticed the big smile on his face.

She looked over at the others and noticed that they were a few feet ahead, Rodney obviously eager for some food.

"So…" she started. John turned his head to look at her. "I see that Torren has a new name for you."

He gave a nervous laugh. "Oh…umm…yeah. H-he started a few days ago and I didn't really know what to do. I mean, I tried to make him stop but you know how once he sets his mind to something you can't really stop him."

"Do you wish for him to stop?"

He stopped walking and looked down at Torren, who looked up at both of them with a big grin. He looked up to face her again and she saw the sweet and loving smile on his face. "To tell you the truth, no. I love that he sees me as a dad and it makes me happy but…"

She wondered what could possibly be bothering him, if he was happy about it, what could be wrong. "But what?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. It's just that…" he gave another sigh. "I didn't know if you would be ok with it."

She felt that there was another thing he was worried about and she had a suspicion that it had something to do with Kanaan but she did not want to push him, at least not now or here in a public place. She knew that it would take some time for him to open up completely but she needed to encourage him.

She gave him a smile. "I am more than ok with it. I am happy that he is comfortable with and sees you as a father." She placed one hand on his cheek. "And I am delighted that you are happy with it."

"Really?"

She gave a little laugh. "Of course."

He smiled. "I guess I was just worried for nothing, huh?"

"It is alright."

"Hey! Would you two hurry up!"

They turned to see the others looking over at them.

"We're going, Rodney!" He turned to look over at her. "Maybe we should get going before Rodney blows a fuse."

She laughed and looked down at Torren, who was staring up at them as well. "Yes, we should."

John looked down at Torren, "C'mon buddy, let's go before we get yelled at again."

Torren gave a laugh and attempted to run towards the others, pulling her and John along in the process.

XXXXXX

"No way!" he exclaimed as he looked over at the store in front of him. "Oh, we definitely have to go in there," he pointed while making sure to hold onto Torren, who was sitting on his shoulders.

Before Teyla had a chance to say anything, he was already making his way into the store, with Ronon and Rodney, who were as equally as excited as John, at his heels. She shook her head and chuckled, having no other choice but to follow them. They had just finished eating and had begun to walk when the store had caught John's attention.

"Well, who would have known that this place would have turned three grown men into children," Jennifer chuckled as they followed them.

As she made her way inside, she saw the many brightly colored blocks that filled the place. Many figures were placed around the store, apparently built out of said blocks. She saw the happy faces of the other children, not to mention adults as they perused the many boxes that filled the shelves.

She found John and Torren, who was now in John's arms. She saw John attempt to juggle four square boxes on his one free arm.

"Are you going to buy all of these?" she asked surprised.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah." Before she had a chance to say anything he added, "But only one of them is for Torren, I promise."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "And the other three?"

She knew the answer before she even finished the question but she wanted to see how he would answer her.

He looked down at the boxes and gave her a big smile. "For me."

"Correct me if I am mistaken…but are these not toys for young children?"

"What? No. You're never too old to play with Legos." He turned his attention to someone behind her and pointed. "Besides, it looks like I'm not the only one."

She turned around in time to see Rodney making his way toward them, or at least attempting to, carrying five square boxes of his own.

"Hey, John! Look what-." He noticed Teyla looking at him. "Oh, hi."

She turned to look back at John who just gave her a small shrug.

XXXXXX

She made her way out of the ladies restroom and looked around for the others. They were suppose to wait for her and John, who had gone to take the shopping bags from the Lego store to the car. She found John, sitting alone on a bench, looking thoughtfully at the passersby. As she got closer, he turned and saw her, giving her a big smile that she couldn't help but return.

She sat next to him. "Now, what are you doing sitting all alone?"

"Waiting for you."

She chuckled. "And Torren?"

He gave a dramatic sigh and pouted. "He went with the others."

She couldn't help but give a little smile at his pretending of disappointment.

"Aww, did they leave you all alone?"

He let his shoulders drop and gave her a sad face as he nodded. She couldn't hold in the chuckle that she was trying to keep in and finally let it out.

"Oh yeah, laugh at my misery."

She leaned over a gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Did that make you feel any better?"

She saw the small smile that he was trying to hide. "Maybe."

She chuckled once again. "Do not worry, I believe he will miss you as much as you miss him."

"Really?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"I don't know, he did leave pretty willingly. I mean I would have too, if they had bribed me with the promise of candy too."

"They are giving him _more _candy?"

"Umm…you didn't hear that from me."

She chuckled. "Of course I did not."

"Hmm…maybe I can bribe him with cookies," he said thoughtfully.

She looked at him incredulously. "You too."

"Uh-oh, did I say that aloud."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "So, how was your game?"

"Pretty good. I'm sure that Ronon and even Rodney had fun."

She chuckled. "Well, from what I have heard from Ronon, he had an entertaining afternoon. He mentioned something about catching a baseball."

John chuckled. "Oh yeah, that was fun to watch."

She turned to look at the people passing by.

"How was your day?"

She turned to look at him as he had settled more comfortably on the bench, placing one arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer and smiled, returning her gaze back at the passersby.

"Wonderful. Did a bit more shopping at the request of Jennifer and Laura."

"Really? At their request?" She heard the teasing tone in his voice and poked his ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" he chuckled.

She smiled. "You know for what."

"Ok, ok I believe you."

"You better believe me."

He gave her a smirk. "What's gonna happen if I don't?"

She pretended to think for a while.

"Ok, you know what? I don't think I want to know."

She gave him a teasing smile. "Scared?"

"A bit. I mean who knows what you're gonna come up with, whatever it is I know I would be in _big _trouble."

She chuckled. "I wouldn't hurt you…" she reached up to kiss his cheek. "Much."

He laughed. "See what I mean."

She smiled and stood up. "How about we look for the others now before Torren is filled with candy?'

He looked up at her and smiled. "Let's go."

XXXXXX

He followed Torren as he was led by the small child through the store, who seemed to be fixated on the one spot he wanted to arrive at. Finally arriving he crouched down next to him and smiled.

"I should have known what you were heading for."

Torren chuckled and grabbed the first plush toy that caught his attention. " 'dy."

John chuckled. "Not surprised at all."

Torren looked around and John knew he was amazed at the amount of toys dedicated to his favorite movie. He saw the indecision in his face as he contemplated which toy he should go with next. John couldn't help but smile as he saw him finally walk towards the display of toys, which of course, had stacks of Woody sheriff talking dolls.

John stood up and followed Torren to the display, as the young boy looked from the plush Woody in his hands to the talking Woodys on the display.

"Can't make up your mind, buddy?"

Torren looked up at him and shook his head.

He crouched down next to him. "Well as much as I would love to buy you everything in the store, buddy, I don't think that your mom would be very happy if I did. She still doesn't know about the stuff I bought you at the ballpark."

The young boy returned his gaze to both toys and finally settled on the plush sheriff toy.

Torren looked up as John scooped him up in his arms. "C'mon, lets go look for your mom."

As they walked, Torren suddenly pointed and cried out, " 'dy!"

"Ok, I think it'll be fine if I buy you that," John laughed as he picked out one of the Woody cowboy hats off the shelf.

"Now lets go find your mom and see if she likes anything." He looked at his watch. "Because it's almost time for the firework show to start."

XXXXX

He watched her as she waited patiently for the fireworks to begin, talking to Torren as she held him tight. For once he was happy, no cares that he could think of, he knew he had to savor the moment.

He was glad that she had not been bothered by the fact that Torren was referring to him as dad and was happy to hear that she was happy with it, his earlier panic had dissolved as soon as he had seen the smile on her face when she mentioned it. Knowing that the young boy had missed him, probably as much as he had missed him, had actually warmed his heart.

"John."

He looked over at Teyla and Torren, who were looking at him. "Are you alright?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

Torren chuckled as he grabbed on tighter onto his Woody plush toy.

"Looks like he really likes it, huh?"

Teyla looked over at Torren with his new favorite toy and smiled at him. "Yes and once again, thank you for buying it for him. You know you did not have to do that."

"I know but I can't help it. Besides I sort of controlled myself, I mean I only bought him that and his hat."

"And what about the other things from the other stores?"

He chuckled. "True. But I promise that I'll work on it."

She smiled at him. "Very well."

He looked up to see if there was any sign of the beginning of the fireworks as he smiled. "Who knows how long it'll take me though."

He felt her lightly bump into him with her shoulder and he chuckled. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" he heard from somewhere behind him. He was glad it was dark already so that they couldn't see him blush. He turned around to see the others coming up behind them. He knew that this was going to get some getting used to, he still felt weird whenever Keller or Cadman caught him kissing Teyla and he wondered how it was going to be when they got back to Atlantis. "Back already, huh?"

Ronon gave him a teasing smile. "We could leave again if you want?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"John."

He turned to look at Teyla. "What? I was kidding."

"You two are just so cute," Cadman said with a smile.

John could feel himself going red again.

"So, they haven't started yet?" Keller asked with a chuckle.

"Not yet." Teyla answered before he could.

He looked over at Rodney, who had a coffee in one hand and a pastry in the other. "Eating again, Rodney?"

"This is just a snack."

He rolled his eyes and gave a chuckle. "Of course it is."

He suddenly heard the boom and looked up in time to see the lights fill up the sky. He heard Torren start clapping and turned to look at him. He had hoped that he wouldn't get frightened by the loud noises that they made but apparently he was much more excited about the bright, colorful lights.

He ruffled the young boy's hair, "They're pretty cool, aren't they, buddy?"

Torren looked over at him and pointed up and shrieked.

"I guess that's a yes."

The group laughed as they continued to enjoy the rest of the firework show.

XXXX

"Did he wake up?"

As they stepped out of the elevator, Teyla looked over at Torren, who was resting his head on John's shoulder, still fast asleep.

"No, he is still asleep."

"Wow, I thought he would have woken up as soon as I had taken him out of his car seat."

Teyla smiled as she opened the door to her room and they made their way inside. John gently placed Torren on the bed.

"I will change him into his pajamas while you order the coffee."

He made his way to the phone and ordered. On the way back to the hotel, Teyla had mentioned that she wanted a snack or something and they had decided to order some room service as soon as they arrived. Torren had fallen asleep during the drive, he was actually already falling asleep when the firework show had ended and they were walking through the shops one last time. He and Teyla had decided that they should head back to the hotel and the others had agreed as well but they somehow convinced the others to stay and do whatever they wanted, as they had had their date the night before and they had taken care of Torren. He and Teyla had told them it was their way of saying thanks for taking care of Torren.

He made his way to the couch and sat down, making himself comfortable. He turned on her tv, looking for something that they would both find interesting. "So, while you were out, did they ask for any gossip?" he asked curiously.

She chuckled as she sat next to him. "Oh yes. What about you?"

"Well, as usual I was teased and you know how they say women gossip more than men? Well I don't think so."

She smiled as she snuggled closer. "Do not worry, there was some teasing at my end too."

He smiled. "That makes me feel a little better."

"But I had a wonderful day."

"I'm glad you did."

"Perhaps next time, we could actually go inside Disneyland and not just...wait, what was it called?"

He looked over at her. "Downtown Disney and you know, that wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe I can convince Woosley to let us take another vacation."

She chuckled as they heard a knock on the door. "Coffee's finally here."

As they finished their coffee, they settled more comfortably on the couch. He felt Teyla snuggle closer as he put his arm around her. He looked over at Torren, sleeping peacefully on the bed, and he smiled. "He must have been pretty tired."

"Well, you did have him running around most of the time. Are you not tired as well?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"I'm not gonna lie but he did wear me out."

She gave a slight chuckle.

"Oh, you think that's funny?"

"Yes I do."

"Well…I got nothing."

"Too tired?"

"Yeah, that must be it."

"Well it is really late, perhaps we should get some sleep."

"I think you're right." He was tired and figured that she was right, he was already falling asleep on the couch and he didn't think he could handle another night on the couch. But the truth was he didn't know what he should do. Should he go sleep in his room or if stay in hers.

He saw her stand up and offered him her hand, which he took. As he stood he didn't let go of it and reached down to place a kiss on her lips. "Goodnight."

He started making his way to the door, but Teyla didn't let go of his hand.

"And where do you think you are going?"

He looked at her, trying to read her. "My room?"

"You do not wish to stay here?"

_Well that decided his earlier struggle. _"Umm…"

"That way I can keep an eye on you. Make sure that you sleep," she said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Ok, but if Torren kicks me out, I'm going to say it was your idea."

She looked over at the sleeping boy and chuckled. "I highly doubt it. I think he is going to be delighted that you will be here in the morning when he wakes up."

He gave her a smile. "We'll see."

_tbc_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. :)<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Well, here it is, the last chapter..._

**Chapter 11-Day 7**

She opened her eyes and found Torren wide awake, looking up at her. He looked quite comfortable, snuggled up against her. Even though he seemed to be wide awake, she figured he had only woken up a few minutes ago and guessed that he would announce he was hungry anytime soon. She thought about ordering breakfast, since it looked to be quite early.

"Good morning, Torren," she whispered.

He gave her a big grin, obviously happy that she was finally awake as well and he sat up. As he did she noticed his smiling face turned into one of curiosity. She followed his gaze to something behind her. She turned her head and noticed that John was still sleeping but was facing the other way. She turned to look back at her son, who was looking over her, curiously at the figure behind her. He looked like he sort of recognized who it was but was not entirely certain. She felt John move and turned to face them, she guessed he was still asleep.

Still looking at Torren, she couldn't help but chuckle as she saw that as soon as he recognized John, his curiosity filled face quickly turned into one of pure delight.

"Da!" He quickly climbed over her to get to John.

John felt someone lightly tapping his shoulder and he could vaguely hear a voice but he wasn't quite sure what it was saying. He didn't want to wake up yet so he ignored both the tapping and the voice. The tapping on his shoulder became more persistent and he buried his face deeper into the pillow, hoping if he ignored it whoever it was would leave him alone. He felt the tapping cease, thinking he had been left alone he suddenly felt a hand pull on his ear.

"Torren." A female voice broke through his sleep-filled brain.

_Torren?_

He quickly opened his eyes and came face to face with a wide-eyed, grinning Torren.

"I'm awake," he announced lazily.

The young boy giggled, obviously glad at having succeeded. "Da!"

John smiled. "Oh man, buddy. Why are you up so early?"

Torren giggled again.

"And so wide awake."

John chuckled and sat up, allowing Torren to climb onto his lap. He looked over at Teyla, still lying down on the bed, her head propped up on her hand and wearing a big smile. "Well, it looks like he is not going to kick you out."

He chuckled as he looked down at Torren, who looked up at him, grinning widely. "I guess not. Looks like you're in the clear."

She chuckled as she sat up. "Do you mind looking after Torren while I shower?"

"Mind? Not at all. We'll be alright, right Torren?"

The young boy smiled.

"See. We're good."

She smiled as she made her way to the bathroom. "Very well, then. I will leave you boys alone. Try not to destroy the place."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, we won't and take as long as you want."

"I think I will, " she said as she closed the door.

He looked down at Torren, who was still sitting on his lap. "So, what know, buddy? You wanna play?"

Finally feeling wide awake after her shower, she walked out of the bathroom, ready for the day. She hoped that Torren had not been much trouble for John and as soon as she saw the scene before her, she knew that he hadn't. Leaning against the bathroom doorframe, she couldn't help but smile at what she saw.

They had moved the coffee table that had been in front of the couch out of the way. Torren was lying on his stomach on the carpeted floor, wearing his Woody cowboy hat, staring intently at John, who sat across from him wearing a hat of his own, which she quickly recognized as the fedora he had bought the night before, he had been excited to buy Indiana Jones' hat and she had only chuckled then. Spread out across the floor were the Legos he had bought Torren, which of course had been Toy Story themed, including other Toy Story toys that Torren already owned.

"Quiet Bo Beep, or your sheep get run over," she heard John say, imitating Potato Head.

"Help. Baa, Help us." She smiled at his sheep impersonation.

She heard him attempt to disguise his voice again. "Oh no! Not my sheep. Somebody do something."

She quietly chuckled, he really had memorized the whole movie, just like he had said.

"Ok, buddy. Now it's time for Woody to make his grand entrance."

She saw Torren stand up and hold up his Woody.

John cleared his throat, "Reach for the sky."

She heard Torren giggle.

John chuckled. "What? That didn't sound like Woody at all?"

Torren giggled again.

"Oh you think that's funny, huh? Huh? Huh?" He crawled over and started to tickle Torren, who let out a shriek.

She laughed. These were the moments that Torren seemed to enjoy and remember the most. She walked over to them and loudly cleared her throat. They both turned to look at her.

"Uh-oh," they both said at the same time.

She chuckled. "Now what were you boys doing?"

"Playing."

"I see."

John stood up. She couldn't help but chuckle at the pajama dressed Indiana Jones in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and laugh at me."

"I think it is cute."

"Well, if you say so."

She looked down at Torren. "You both do. I love my two action heroes."

"Well, your two action heroes are kinda hungry, so…I was wondering if you two would like to go out for some breakfast?"

"We would love to."

He smiled. "Okay, then. So Torren and I will clean up this mess…"

She chuckled. "Yes you will."

He laughed. "And then, I'll hit the shower so we can leave."

XXXXXX

"Now I know why you don't really need an alarm clock," he said with a chuckle.

She turned to look over at Torren, sitting on a high chair, happily eating his pancake pieces that she had sliced earlier. They had finally decided on a small restaurant that was close to the hotel for breakfast. They had called the others to see if they wanted to join them but they hadn't answered.

"Yes, sometimes he gets up very early."

"So," he started as he returned to his breakfast. "Still no answer from any of them?"

"No. Perhaps they are sleeping in."

"I wonder how late they were out last night?"

She smiled at his curiosity. "Perhaps very late."

"Well, at least that gives me some time alone with you two…I mean I don't mind spending time with everyone else but…"

She smiled. "I understand. And we are very happy to spend this time with you."

He smiled. Sure he enjoyed spending time with the others but he hadn't really had any time outside of the hotel with just Teyla and Torren, except at the park.

"That is very sweet of you."

He smiled as he leaned a bit forward. "I can be very sweet when I want to be."

She chuckled. "I have noticed."

"Mmmm!"

They turned to look at Torren, happy with his breakfast, completely ignoring them and their conversation.

"Really enjoying your pancakes, little guy?"

Torren looked up and smiled at them and then giggled. John reached out and grabbed a piece off Torren's plate.

"Let's see how good they are." He popped it into his mouth and smiled at Torren. "You're right buddy, very good."

Torren smiled and pointed at John's plate. "You want to try mine? Sure." He cut off a piece of his own pancakes and offered it to Torren, who grabbed it off the fork and put it in his mouth.

"Mmmm!"

John and Teyla chuckled. Torren smiled and went back to his own food, ignoring them again.

"Looks like his food is more important than us, at the moment."

She smiled as she continued to eat her breakfast. After a few minutes of silence she spoke up.

"I have to admit even though I have seen you in civilian clothing all this week I still find it a bit weird."

He looked up from his plate. "Weird? I don't think I like the sound of that."

She chuckled. "Do not worry you look extremely handsome. Especially in those jeans."

Now it was his turn to chuckle. That was actually a good save in her part. "Checking me out, huh?"

"Perhaps." She smiled. "You should be out of your uniform more often."

He began to laugh.

"What?" She then realized what she had said and rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant, John."

He gave her a teasing smile. "Oh sure I did."

She gave a smirk. "Although that is not such a bad idea either."

He chuckled again.

XXXXXX

"Why did they pick this park?" Jennifer asked as they made their way through the path they had decided on, hoping it was the one that would lead to the playground where they were suppose to meet John and Teyla.

Rodney shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, they just said to meet them here." he slowly turned to Ronon. "Wait a minute... isn't this where they brought Torren when they left us at the mall?"

Ronon shrugged. "Don't know."

"Yeah, yeah. Because the mall is like a few minutes away from here."

"Guess it is, then."

Jennifer and Laura smiled.

"Well I guess those two will have very good memories of this park then," Laura said with a chuckle. "And probably every other place they have been to during this vacation."

"I still can't believe that those two are finally together." Jennifer said with a smile.

"Like I said before, took them long enough," Ronon said.

"There they are." Rodney pointed up ahead. "I guess we were heading the right way."

XXXX

Teyla sat on the opposite side of Jennifer and Laura on the table.

"Well, I'm going to take a guess and say that you have really enjoyed your vacation," Laura said with a grin.

Teyla smiled. "Yes I have, very much. And I have enjoyed your company as well."

Jennifer smiled. "And we have enjoyed being part of your vacation."

Laura nodded. "Yeah we have but aren't you sad to see it end?"

"A little but I am happy with what has transpired and I know that we will have another one. Very soon, if John has anything to say about it. Im sure he will somehow convince Mr. Woosley to allow us to go on another one."

The two women giggled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"Perhaps, next time you two can join us for the whole thing."

Laura nodded vigorously. "That would be great! Maybe we can go to the beach? You seemed to have enjoyed that the best." She grinned, "for various reasons."

Teyla chuckled. She had told them how much she had enjoyed the beach. "Yes, I am sure we could. I do not think John would object to that."

All three women giggled.

"Oh, I'm sure he wont." Laura said.

Jennifer grinned. "I don't think I'll mind either."

Teyla turned to see John fly Torren through the air, making airplane noises as Ronon and Rodney chased them around, making Torren giggle uncontrollably.

Jennifer and Laura couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

They stopped running around and she heard John speak.

"Ok, buddy. Ready. Set."

"Go!" she heard Torren say before he started giggling again as they continued running around. She smiled, it looked like he had learned a new word again, and no doubt from John.

"So, when do you guys leave?" Jennifer asked.

"We go back tomorrow," Teyla answered as she tore her eyes away from Torren and John.

"So, we still have a bit left of our vacation and yours is over."

"For now."

"True."

XXXXXXX

"Hey, you guys want something to drink? Cause I'm getting thirsty," Rodney suddenly asked. "My treat."

After having lunch with Keller and Cadman and saying goodbye as they left for the rest of their vacation, they had decided to spend the rest of the day walking around the beach, one last time.

"Umm... sure. Teyla?"

She looked up from where she had been building a small sandcastle with Torren. "Yes. Thank you, Rodney."

"Sure. No problem." he stood up and turned to Ronon. "C'mon Ronon, I think I'm going to need some help."

Rodney started to walk and Ronon followed close behind.

"Can't do it by yourself, McKay?" John heard Ronon tease.

"Well, if course not! How am I suppose to carry four drinks by myself without dropping them, huh?"

Even as they walked further away, John could still make out some of what they said.

"I can."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure..." was all he was able to hear before they were out of earshot but he saw Ronon laugh and slap Rodney on the back.

John chuckled. They seemed to get on each others nerves all the time but they seemed to enjoy hanging out with each other a lot, especially this vacation. He turned back to look at Teyla continue playing with Torren. He watched as she taught Torren how to make a tower with the sand and the boy watching intently, taking it all in.

After all this time he still couldn't believe all that had happened this week, he had finally taken a chance and gained something in return. He remembered how he had felt that first day at the park, how nervous and scared he had been, hell he still was but now he knew that she understood, probably more than he understood himself.

He wasn't going to lie to himself and say that the doubts and fears he had had gone away overnight, after telling her all about them. He had woken up in the middle of the night and had seen both her and Torren fast asleep and all the nagging thoughts threatened to come back but he felt Teyla snuggle closer and Torren talk in his sleep. And after watching the young boy's happy expression when he had woken up, it had only reinforced the fact that maybe he actually was much better at this father thing than he had thought. Once again, Teyla had been right. He smiled, he had to remember that for the future.

"Good, Torren."

He turned to see that Torren had attempted to build a tower of his own, he had managed to push a mound of wet sand togheter. He scooted closer to where they both were and smiled.

"Mind if I join in?"

"Da," Torren said with a giggle and stood up.

He saw Teyla smile at him. "I believe he does not mind."

He turned to look back at Torren and the young boy pointed out at the water. "You want to go take a dip in the water, buddy?"

The young boy continued pointing. John turned to look at Teyla. "Do you mind if I take him out, just dip our feet in?"

She smiled. "Go ahead, I am sure he will enjoy that."

She took off Torren's shoes and socks as John took off his own. He stood up and held Torren's hand. "You want to join us?" he asked her.

She smiled and shook her head. "Perhaps later. For now I will watch you two from here."

"All right, then. C'mon buddy."

She watched as they Torren led John over to the edge of the water, she knew he was safe with John. She had enjoyed watching them interact this past week, but now that she thought about it, John had always been like this with Torren, since the very beginning. The only thing that had changed was Torren calling him, dad.

She smiled as she heard Torren giggle as he and John splashed around the water. She hoped John would realize that he was actually a better father figure than he realized, if he didn't she would certainly help him out.

She was happy at the way things had gone this past week, she would have never guessed how wonderful this week would have turned out. Of course, she knew in the beginning that this week would be great, after all it was a vacation with her friends, actually her family but nonetheless it was a wonderful vacation.

She had seen a new side of John, he had finally opened himself up and she was glad she was the one that had made that possible. She still found it a bit hard to believe that this had finally happened, after all this time, they had finally taken a chance and it had made them both happy.

She looked around as the sun began to set, the beach was practically deserted, few people were scattered around. Out of all the places that they had visited the past week, she had enjoyed the beach the best, of course, every place that they had visited had a special memory for her. She wouldn't mind coming here again and knowing John, he would probably find a way for them to visit more often.

"Hey! I want to get wet too!" Teyla heard Rodney say. She turned around to see him and Ronon make their way over to her, each carrying two Styrofoam cups in their hands.

She smiled as Rodney handed her a cup. "Go ahead."

He set his own cup down, took off his own shoes and socks and made his way over to John and Torren. She smiled as she saw Ronon do the same.

"You coming?"

"In a little bit."

She watched as he ran over to the others. She finally stood up and slowly walked over to them, smiling as she saw them all laugh and splash around.

John looked up and saw Teyla watching them with a smile on her face. He walked over to her.

"Hey."

The smile on her face grew bigger. "Hey."

He put his arms around her and looked down at her happy face. It had been quite an eventful week. When the vacation started he would have never thought that it would have turned out the way it had. He had taken a chance and it had brought him happiness.

"Are you alright, John?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about our vacation overall."

"And?"

"And I'm thinking this has been one of the best vacations I've had."

"Any particular reason?"

He smiled. He had a few. "Well right now I can't really think of any... I mean the only one that comes to mind right now is the surfing."

She playfully slapped his arm.

He gave a laugh. "Alright, there might have been others."

"Hmmm."

Even though she had her hair up in a ponytail a strand of hair came loose covering her face and he reached out to tuck it behind her ear. He leaned down and placed his lips on her. This was definitely the best vacation he ever had and he knew that it was the beginning of a new part of his life and for once he was as happy as he could be.

They finally broke apart and he saw the bright smile on Teyla's face and he knew that she had been right, there was no way he was going mess this up.

"I can't wait until our next vacation."

_The End._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all that read, reviewed and kept up with the story. As much as I enjoyed writing it, it had to end sometime. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)<em>


End file.
